Ever Us --Reflections
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: Prequel to "Ever Us". Reflections on their lives before mating when they were learning to be brothers and the value of family. Before being mated Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were married to their respective human wives. A non-chronological series of one shots and two shots. Time period 1500-1570s. Courting and mating of all pairs. The cast of usual suspects. chap 9-12 Sess/Inu
1. Chapter 1 Girl Time

**Ever Us – Reflections **

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Title: Ever Us - Reflections

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: Prequel to Ever Us

Word Count:989

Rated: M

Genre: General/Slice of Life

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome; Sesshomaru/Older Rin; later Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Remarks: Prequel to Ever Us. Reflections on their lives before mating when they were learning to be brothers and the value of family. Before being mated Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were married to their respective human wives. A non-chronological series of one shots and two shots. Time period 1500-1570s. Courting and mating of all pairs. The cast of usual suspects. Give me a prompt if you want some specific event.

Ever Us- Reflections

Chapter 1.

As Kagome and Rin aged and gray hair started sprouting from their heads, they realized that no matter what, they would grow old and their spouses would still look young. Initially they complained and pouted to each other about the injustice of it all. But as they aged they mellowed. It did no good to complain and they got more wrinkles and gray hair regardless.

Their lives slowed down some and they took more time off. They called it "Girl Time". They would go to Jinenji's for flowers and healing herbs or to the hot springs to take the ache off their bones. Their bond only strengthened with time. After all they were the only two human females in the area married to dog demon half-brothers.

On this particular "Girl Time" they were resting at the nearby hot spring when Kagome started giggling.

Rin looked at Kagome and then around to see anything. She asked, "What's so funny?"

Leaning forward, Kagome looked her in the eye and blushed slightly.

"Rin, did I ever tell you about graphic novels and manga from my time?"

"I don't think so, why?" Rin tilted her head in thought.

Leaning further forward and lowering her voice conspiratorially, she snickered. "It's so decadent."

Rin looked doubtful. "I have delivered many babies in my lifetime. I don't believe much will surprise me. Try me."

Still blushing as she relived a memory, she replied, "There was a genre called Boy Love."

"Boy Love?" Rin straightened her neck attempting to assure she heard correctly.

"Yes."

"And? Did the boys love pets or something?" Rin queried.

"Not exactly." Kagome's blush got deeper. "They loved other boys."

Rin's hand covered her mouth. Her eyes were open wide in shock.

"Told you it was decadent," Kagome nodded knowingly.

Rin leaned in. "Tell me more."

By then the two women were side by side and talking in very soft voices. Kagome reflected. "One would usually be the more dominant one."

Unknown to the women Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were nearby. They were listening to the conversation behind a rock. They told each other that they were just protecting their spouses. But no matter the age of their wives they enjoyed their wives' naked bodies. They were dogs after all.

Sesshomaru had grown up in the demon world and knew of many same sex partners and actually thought nothing scandalous of the concept of boy love and he listened intently.

Inuyasha was half demon and half human. Brought up under human influences he knew how they felt about the subject and was very curious where his wife was taking this conversation.

When they heard "one would be more dominant" both knew that would be them.

Kagome continued.

"The other would be a submissive."

'Never,' thought Sesshomaru.

'Keh! As if,' thought Inuyasha.

Kagome tapped her chin as she recalled the manga. "The story would have them get tangled up somehow; like playing a sport together, or working in an office on a project, or fighting a battle, just something. Somehow one would notice the other and comment that their hair was really luscious, or they smelled good, or how grateful they were that one had saved the other's live."

Internally Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reflected.

'The brat's hair is looking better ever since he married that miko. Sometimes it even shimmers in the moonlight like a true dog demon.'

'I do appreciate all the times Sess has saved my hide. And now I realize even when he threatened my life in the past, he always guarded it.'

Both thought, 'Father's smell underlies his odor. It smells of home.' Both sighed and then stared at each other.

All four individuals were lost in their own thoughts until Rin commented, "That sounds a little farfetched."

"Sometimes it was ridiculous, part of why I laughed, but, my - oh my, the images of two hot men gyrating against each other—"Kagome drooled and threw her head back laughing. "It simply makes me wet." Kagome blushed and unknowingly emitted her pheromones.

Inuyasha was shocked and slightly turned on because of his wife's pheromones and her openness to the idea.

Sesshomaru was stunned with his sister-in-law's open mindedness and then aroused because Rin had released her pheromones as well.

The girls giggled happily and ignorantly of their men's presence.

"Kagome, Can you imagine—"she leaned in and whispered to Kagome but the men heard it. "Just how beautiful our men would be together." She leaned back and fanned herself.

Kagome giggled and agreed.

The eaves dropping spouses look at each other in shock and part quickly from the area. Once they were far enough away they faced each other. Inuyasha took in Sesshomaru's aroused appearance and slightly flushed neck.

"You wish, you perverted dog!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and examined his little brother and noted the arousal and flush as well. Amused he pointed, "You were the one who visualized it."

"How dare you!" The indignant hanyou yelled and both men raised their blades.

It was a great fight. They wore off a great deal of energy and at the end collapsed in a dog pile laughing as their wives rushed to the scene scolding them for fighting.


	2. Chapter 2 Rin passes

Chapter 2

_AN-Character death—but it's ok. If you've read "Ever Us" or "Ever Us – Spa day", you know it'll be ok. Still it's a bit sad._

It was the coldest day in winter when Rin breathed her last breath. If there had been a local paper the obit would have read like this:

Rin, wife of Sesshomaru, age 72, died in her home early in the morning Jan 1561 of illness.

Rin was midwife to the people of Edo. In her career she delivered hundreds of children. An orphan at an early age, Rin always had a soft spot for fellow orphans. She matched many in families and secured them a safe home. She was an active supporter in the fight against Naraku and later went on to marry one of the heros of the battle of Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru. She championed many worth causes including but not limited to: Hanyous Are Heros Too, Feed The Poor, Houses For The Homeless.

She is survived by husband Sesshomaru, brother-in-law Inuyasha, and sister-in-law Kagome.

The family has determined there will be no funeral. Respects may be made at the graveside.

But an obit misses out so much. 

Rin had been caught out in a storm after delivering a set of twins. The labor had been long and Sesshomaru had gotten fidgety waiting. Rin told him to go hunting for them. Nothing was unusual about the events or the delivery. It just was long. Rin was tired after the lengthy labor and delivery and was eager to get home. So rather than wait for Sesshomaru to return she decided to trek home by herself. She knew her husband could smell her whereabouts and would easily meet her there in their little cottage in Inuyasha's forest. The young family was the furthest out from the village of Edo, but Rin was still used to long walks and enjoyed nature. So she began her walk home.

She had another hour's walk to go when the weather changed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had warned her that the weather was going to change soon, but they didn't know when. It was just another special talent the dog brothers shared. Rin had ridden the young farmer's cart to get to the house but the young father was now wrapped up in taking care of three family members and Rin slipped out unnoticed.

The wind started. It blew through the leaves and forced the branches to sway. Fallen leaves began to swirl and mount back up to the sky before dropping again to the ground. Rin pulled her walking cloak tight around her chest and neck. She began walking faster. The wind beat at her mercilessly. Small dried leave particles blew in her eyes, nose and mouth. Soon she was wiping tears and snot from her face. The remaining tears and mucous were dried by the cold winds leaving flakes on her skin. She leaned her head forward protecting her face from the vicious winds and cold and continued her trudge home.

Sesshomaru had returned with a field stripped deer to give to the family and his wife when he found out that she had left silently earlier in the day. Sesshomaru could not tell when his wife had left exactly because the wind had blown away her scent. The young father couldn't tell either as he was worn out from his wife's labor and caring for the new twins. The new parents were frightened by the anger they saw generating on the Inu Lord and bowed prostate on the floor. Sesshomaru wasn't mad at them though and he slammed the door as he departed chasing his wife.

The snow started. The wild winds drove the snow into Rin's face and fingers that were clasping her walking cloak. They froze her cloak and caked her hair. The forest fared worse. The snow was forced into banks near the rocks and streams. Rin kept walking toward her home. Her steps slowed but were ever moving. She realized now that she was in mortal danger of hypothermia. As she walked she searched for a cave or shelter, but there were none.

When the snow had accumulated to six inches in the low spots, the wind calmed some giving Rin some hope that she would make it home. Unfortunately, her hope was dashed when she fell into a stream. She pushed out of the freezing water and tried to shake herself off like she had seen Inuyasha do so many times before, but she wasn't able. She sighed and walked forward dripping water as she walked. Moments later the water on her cloak had frozen and Rin was sure she would die from hypothermia.

Fatigued from her day and walking in the cold, Rin attempted to call Sesshomaru. Her voice was weak, but she called over and over.

At Inuyasha's home, Kagome sat up from her handwork. An ominous feeling passed over her. Quickly running through her list of sick patients and villagers she could not place this feeling of doom. She turned to Inuyasha, who was attempting to whittle a whistle and told him of her concerns.

The couple had been married for 62 years by this time. Kagome was 80 years old. Inuyasha knew to listen and he rushed outside bundled tight in winter furs. He sniffed around and raced his way into the forest of his name.

Inuyasha found Rin, nearly frozen to death mere yards from her home. He rushed her to Kagome then returned to find Sesshomaru.

Kagome had Rin stripped and dried and wrapped in furs, drinking hot tea in front of the fire when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived. Rin turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Come sit with me, my love." Then she started coughing. Sesshomaru was at her side instantly wrapping her in his mokomoko. She smelled of death. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her neck and held her tight. He did not utter a word. Soon she fell asleep.

Inuyasha had smelled death when he found her but had hoped Kagome had some medicine to chase it away. He walked back outside and went to Sesshomaru's cabin to start a fire there. Once the fire was going well and the cabin had heated up he returned to his cabin.

Somehow Sesshomaru knew that was what Inuyasha had done because as soon as Inuyasha returned Sesshomaru stood up and picked up the sleeping Rin. He bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha and left without a word.

That was the last time Kagome and Inuyasha saw Rin alive. It was also the last time Kagome would see Sesshomaru.

In the middle of the night a soul piercing howl rang out through the forest of Inuyasha, a cry communicating to his sibling that Rin was no longer with the living. Inuyasha, with tears in his eyes, turned to his wife. But Kagome already knew. Her friend was no more. Kagome wept. Inuyasha returned the wail while he held Kagome tight to his breast, the two sobbing and trying to console each other.

The following morning they walked out to Sesshomaru's cabin but found it had been incinerated. Inuyasha searched for Sesshomaru, but his scent was completely absent. No evidence remained to tell anyone that a demon and human had lived many happy years in a simple cottage in the woods. Many young families made a pilgrimage to the out of the way gravesite to leave small mementos and flowers to express their admiration and love for Rin.

Inuyasha searched for Sesshomaru, but he was gone. His scent was erased. The loss of both Sesshomaru and Rin bore heavy on Kagome's heart, and she spent many hours at the gravesite paying her respects to her sister-in-law. The following spring a field of wild flowers grew where the cabin burnt. Many of the villagers thought it was from the seeds of the dried flowers they had left that winter, but Inuyasha was convinced that Rin asked the kami to send them a message that all was well and that Rin was healthy and safe.


	3. Chapter 3 A Proposal

Chapter 3

_AN-Late entry. 4.22.2020 Today I have a review that pointed out the weirdness of child marriage. I agree with the anonymous reviewer. Sadly I cannot respond to the individual. I wrote this piece attempting to stay in the cultural context of 1500 Japan. I had done a lot of research and found that young girls were wed at that time. That is why I wrote it like that. I do not approve of child marriage. _

A proposal

Year 1497-1503

Sesshomaru had never been interested in sex or mating although as a child, he was taught the mechanics of it. He had seen no purpose in protecting anyone, having progeny, or experiencing the emotion of love. To him, those ideas were frivolous, potentially hazardous when he reflected on his father's experience. His priorities were focused on creating his kingdom, conquering and building a world where he was king. That had been his purpose in life, until Naraku's machinations, deceit, and betrayal had plagued his world. Somewhere along that deviated path, he found a sweet young human girl who showed him faithfulness and compassion when he was injured. His perceptions on emotions were further expanded when he felt something, perhaps compassion, for Kagura as she was dying. Regardless of all of the changes, he was still a novice at the emotion of love.

He had left Rin with Kaede after the battle with Naraku so that she could learn the human way and afterwards choose to stay or be with him. It was her choice of course, but he had continued to see her and bring her gifts regularly. Perhaps he did it so she would not forget him, but he would never admit that. He enjoyed spending time with her although he seldom spoke; he did listen intently, memorizing every detail and nuance. He could tell if she was happy or sad based on her tone and body language. He watched her grow and develop. He bought her kimonos "because she was growing". That's what he claimed but if he was honest with himself he always felt there was something more with his relationship with Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome found it humorous that the demon who does not lie was lying to himself. Giving kimonos was definitely a courting gift.

Rin had been living in the village for several years, working with Kaede and learning about delivering babies, but she was still innocent and naive. At some point prior to the return of Kagome, she asked Kaede how babies were created and Kaede explained it simply.

"A woman and a man love each other, they marry, and then they have babies."

Rin smiled and asked no further questions. The village was small but they did have several marriages followed by babies. She had seen that pattern during the time she lived there.

On one visit with her lord, when Rin was nine or so, she and Sesshomaru walked to a field packed with fresh flowers. Rin twirled and squealed in delight. He sat in the shade watching as she gathered flowers. She brought them over to him and sat nearby.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you married?" Rin asked nonchalantly as she wove the flower stems.

Looking long and hard at her he answered, "I am not."

"Why don't you marry me when I'm old enough? I love you and you care for me. Seems logical." She continued weaving.

"Hnnn," was his reply.

Sesshomaru's mind openly considered marriage or mating. Rin, the sweet little smiling girl at his side, had upset his world. She showed him that power was not just made of physical strength. It could also be made from love and faithfulness. She showed him a side of the world he did not know existed.

If marriage or mating was thrust before him then he would prefer being with Rin to anyone. So that day when she asked, "Why don't you marry me," he had internal accepted her proposal and started his planning. 'She is too young to marry currently but this Sesshomaru can wait. This Sesshomaru has waited this long. What was a few more years to a dog demon?'

Rin did not know what Sesshomaru was thinking about and continued weaving flowers.

Practical to a fault, Sesshomaru recognized that Rin would need to be near other humans so they would need a cottage near the village but far enough from it that he would not have to smell the human environs. Though he truly did care for Rin, he still did not care for other humans — much.

'Ok, well, maybe the demon slayer and her brother were ok'

'And maybe the miko had her place. She does care for the half breed and mothers the orphan fox demon extremely well for a human.'

'And of course the older miko—This Sesshomaru trusts her with his most treasured companion, Rin.'

The visit ended later that day with Sesshomaru promising to return at a designated time. In the meantime he commissioned some workers and started building a cabin in the forest, a reasonable distance from the others but close enough she could get to them when she needed them. It would be surrounded by trees and sheltered from prying eyes so that he could be there with her.

These visits continued regularly until Rin turned 14 years old. That visit Sesshomaru brought Rin a very special kimono, a shiromuku wedding kimono. Rin did not recognize what the kimono represented only that all the parts of it; over-kimono, under-kimono, and obi were pure white just like her lord. She was thrilled with the beautiful kimono and promptly showed it to all she saw. Kagome recognized the significance of the beautiful gown. It was in her history textbooks. Brides from samurai families wore the shiromuku kimono.

"I'm so excited for you, Rin!" She squealed. "When is the big day?"

Rin was baffled by the exuberance shown to her by her older girl friend. "What do you mean?"

"Your wedding!"

"But I'm not getting married. He hasn't asked me."

Now Kagome was confused.

"This is a shiromuku wedding kimono, Rin. It's a very beautiful kimono used by the richest of samurai families. To wear it is the greatest of honors."

Rin sighed heavily. "Well, I'll take it back to him then. Maybe Jaken got the boxes mixed up."

When Sesshomaru reappeared later, he was surprised that Rin was not dressed yet.

"Did the kimono not fit, Rin?"

"Oh no, my Lord. I believe Jaken must have mixed up the boxes. This is a wedding kimono—-and a very beautiful one at that."

"Good," Sesshomaru responded.

Rin stared. "Good?"

"I'm glad you like it."

"But…."

"Go, put it on," Sesshomaru patted her on the shoulder and sent her back in Kaede's cottage.

Rin stared and then looking confused walked back into Kaede's cabin.

Kagome was still talking with Kaede when Rin re-entered. They looked up at her from their seats at the fire pit.

"He said for me to put it on," Rin said slowly. "I'm so confused."

Kagome rose and patted her shoulder.

"I'll be right back," and she walked out to talk to Sesshomaru. He was gone.

"Inuyasha!"

The red clad hanyou dropped from a tree and stood near his wife.

"What?"

"Go find your brother, please. He gave Rin a wedding kimono and then he told her to put it on. Find out what's going on in that head of his."

"Do I get a special treat?"

"Of course."

The hanyou was gone before she ended her answer.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at least semi-social now. No more cries of "Die Half Breed" or "Bastard". Now it was a peaceful crossing of paths, no words, no angry actions, just tolerance. Their relation still needed work but it was considerably better than before.

A ways out of town Inuyasha found Sesshomaru observing the clouds. He walked up beside him slowly and stood silently for a minute.

"Is she ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I guess that's part of why I'm here. Why is she putting on a wedding kimono?" Inuyasha tilted his head and gave his brother a curious look.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother as though he was talking to a simpleton. "Because she asked me to marry her. She's old enough so it's time to get married." Sesshomaru regarded his brother to see if he understood.

Inuyasha stared at him. Then he started laughing.

"Oh Kami! That's priceless! So you never asked her to marry you?"

Sesshomaru was surprised at Inuyasha's response. "Why? She asked me."

The hanyou laughed harder. When he regained his breath he asked, "How long ago, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stopped to figure it out. "Three years, I guess."

"Did you mention it to her that you accepted the proposal?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to keep his mirth under control.

"I assumed she knew." Sesshomaru appeared off balance.

"OH Brother! I have to tell you about human women! They like to hear you respond to them. If they ask a question, answer it regardless if it is obvious or not. And about weddings, they like to make a big deal out of it, food, celebration, the works. Perhaps you might consider that."

Sesshomaru paused as he processed all Inuyasha had said. Guardedly he probed, "Inuyasha, will she wear the kimono?"

"Undoubtedly! She's crazy about you. That's all we ever hear."

He switched his voice imitating Rin, "Sesshomaru-sama this and Lord Sesshomaru that." He batted his eyes and held his hands demurely near his cheek as he sighed like the love struck teen.

Resuming his normal voice and stance, he appraised his brother.

"Tell you what, let me share a few things with you about human women then we'll go back together and I'll help you do this right, ok?"

"I'll take your experience into consideration on the matter of human women," Sesshomaru nodded.

After a lengthy discussion about sex with a human female where Inuyasha shared some awkward subject matter with his older brother, the two siblings returned to Kaede's cabin.

As they walked up Inuyasha whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, "First bend on one knee and ask to hold her hand."

"Very well. Why?"

"Then ask her to marry you."

"I'll do as you suggest, but with a modification." Sesshomaru was beginning to be annoyed that he didn't know as much as he had originally thought.

"Just ask her, ok?" Inuyasha recognized the strain in his brother's voice and tried to keep him focused.

Kaede was standing at the doorway, leaning on a cane. Kagome stepped aside when they approached the door.

Inuyasha spoke first.

"Kaede, my brother comes to ask Rin a question. Can you bring her out please?" The hanyou bowed respectfully to the elder.

Kaede eyed the demon carefully then whispered, "If you hurt that little girl I will purify you." She raised her aura just to prove the point. It was still very powerful for such an old woman.

"Fear not, Elder. I intend nothing of the sort." Sesshomaru nodded respectfully at the elder.

"Then you have my blessing." Turning Kaede called into the cottage for Rin to join them.

A delicate foot stepped through the bamboo doorway followed by the rest of her frame. Sesshomaru followed the hem of the skirt upward, noting the intricate bow accenting the petite waist. The blossoming bosom filled out the upper shiromuku kimono nicely. Rin's hair was steeped on her head and secured with ornate hairpins that sparkled in the light. Her face beamed and blushed as she bowed bewitchingly to her Lord. She was simply breathtaking.

Kagome grabbed her mouth and nose and tears ran down her cheeks. She moved to Inuyasha's side and he wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

Kaede turned to Rin and smiled kindly. "Your lord is here for you. Be happy, child."

Inuyasha had to push Sesshomaru forward. The great dog demon was stuck in one place. His mouth was open in shock. Inuyasha pushed harder and Sesshomaru stumbled to one knee.

Gathering his wits about him, Sesshomaru reached for Rin's hand.

"Three years ago you asked me to marry you. I will. Now I ask you. Rin, will you marry me?"

Rin's smile radiated.

"There is no other in this whole world, my Lord that I would want to be married to. Yes. I will marry you."

The dog demon rose gracefully and held his bride tight to his chest. His heart was pounding as though he had fought many foes. Rin looked up to him and rose on tiptoes. He bent forward to meet her. Their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, a first for both of them. As they broke apart from the kiss, a faint blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

Although all around them applauded and complimented them, they only had eyes for each other. After several drinks of sake and words from Miroku and Kaede, Sesshomaru grabbed his bride and flew away to their new cottage in the forest. Rin was surprised and delighted that her lord had put so much thought into her happiness that she nearly wept for joy. Enthusiastically she hugged him. He leaned to her.

"Do I get another kiss for that? I rather enjoyed our first one."

Rin and Sesshomaru did consummate their marriage that night, although both were terribly awkward and fumbled quite a bit. Sesshomaru was able to heal Rin's initial discomfort and was a very tender lover. Rin worried that she wasn't sure she was doing it right. Sesshomaru confided that she was his first lover ever. She was flattered and shocked at the same time. The two shared many secrets that night after they had become one.

As she fell asleep wrapped in his arms he basked in the emotions she experienced with him. Kissing her temple he whispered, "Now I know what love is, My Rin. Love is you."


	4. Chapter 4 How Shippo met Tsuki

**How Shippo met Tsuki**

The fox tike grew in leaps and bounds once the stress of Naraku's drama was over and done. He bounced between Kaede and Rin and Miroku and Sango when he wasn't at fox demon training until Inuyasha married Kagome. Then he called their house his home. He excelled at school. He wasn't afraid to put in a little hard work and quickly moved to the top of his class. He didn't date or participate in extracurricular activities. He was essentially a nerd.

There were several vixens in the fox school. They were bullies. Tsuki and her three girlfriends were betting on which one of them could trick "the nerd" into a date them first. Tsuki was a petite dainty fox with a star on her forehead, who had fallen into the wrong crowd. From the beginning she knew she didn't belong with the others but she remained with them. Tsuki watch Shippo. She realized he had something more going for him and she decided she couldn't lower herself to trick him.

During the next fox demon exams the first two vixens attempted to trick Shippo into dating them but they were sabotaged by Tsuki. Tsuki kept her interference secret from the first two of the gang but the third was trickier and upon realizing there was something suspicious about her friends' failures, she confronted Tsuki.

They walked silently to a private outdoor clearing. Then they secured the area to talk.

"What's the deal, Tsuki?! I know you interfered with our friends tricks. We all bet on who could bewitch Shippo. Why are you interfering? That's not good sportsmanship." The taller vixen barked at Tsuki, her hands were on her hips and she leaned forward as to intimidate Tsuki.

Shippo had suspected something was going on. He had noticed the group of vixens. After all he was crushing on the one with the star on her forehead. Following two of the vixen to this private location he assumed the shape of a bush and listened. Upon hearing that he was the target of their bet he nearly blew his cover to chew them both out.

However before he could say anything Tsuki spoke up.

"It's not right. Shippo is a good guy. He doesn't need us playing with his emotions. He deserves someone who will treat him right," Tsuki put her hands on her hips and stuck out her jaw.

'Interesting, she's defending me?' Shippo breathed softly so as not to give away his position.

"HA! Did you fall in love with that hairball?!" Tsuki's friend barked as she dropped her hands, leaned back and started chuckling.

"What does it matter to you? You're just a mean vixen out for herself! I've known you for most of my schooling. You don't deserve a date with a great guy like him. Did you know he was orphaned and raised by the beings that fought Naraku?! They saved our country. He deserves better than the likes of us. None of us should get a date from him." The vixens stared at each other, growling and posturing.

Meanwhile, Shippo's mouth had fallen open. 'How did she know that? She thinks I'm great? She thinks I deserve someone better. Tee hee. Time for a prank.'

Puff!

A pink cloud covered the bush and out of the smoke walked an elder appearing fox. Graying hairs speckled his black fur.

Disguising his voice in the deeper, crackly version of their oldest professor Shippo pointed to the two girls.

"What are you two doing here? There's an exam going on. Get to work!"

The girl foxes startled and stuttered in unison, "Yes sir, right away sir." They were about to blast off to another area of the exam when another puff was heard.

Startled all three youngsters looked to the location of the sound. There stood the real gray speckled black fox examiner, frowning at them.

"All three of you! Come with me NOW! Such poor behavior on all of your parts! And Shippo, points off for the extra gray you put in my beautiful coat. I don't have that many gray hairs! I declare youngsters these days…." The elder grumbled the end of his sentence under his breath. Stomping his feet and waving his hands he clearly displayed his frustration with his students.

Meanwhile the two vixens' heads spun quickly to look at the imposter then back at the examiner. Honestly, they looked like twins. The rally of heads continued for two to three more times before they both cried out.

"Wait! Did you say Shippo!" A look of embarrassment passed over Tsuki's face.

"In the flesh," smiled Shippo as he puffed into his normal form. "Hero of the battle of Naraku and inventor of the "Heart Scar" at your service!" He bowed elegantly and swept his tail with a little extra flare.

The taller vixen blushed and then whispered. "Tsuki, we need to talk. We can still get out of this. After all we did try to trick him." Then louder she exclaimed, " Examiner, we planned this."

The examiner stared over the top of his glasses. His eyes popped in disbelief. Just when he thought he'd seen it all. Smirking he commanded.

"It can wait. Come with me and we'll listen to your excuses. I'm sure they will be humorous."

Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Shippo followed the examiner. 'Stupid girls. Here I thought she might have actually liked me. Sigh.' The fox's tail drooped as he trudged after the examiner.

Behind Shippo the two vixens followed just as despondently. The taller vixen didn't want a bad mark on her record so her mind was spinning at how to get out of this predicament. While her friend's mind was focused on selfish thoughts, Tsuki was vacillating between being embarrassed and being sad that Shippo was hurt. She saw the drooping tail. He deserved so much better. 'So what if I drop several grades for this. Shippo shouldn't take the heat for this. I'll tell the truth.' As Tsuki conceded her fate, her tail rose and she walked with confidence and purpose.

At the examiner's office the three were split and put in separate rooms. The examiner interviewed them each individually.

Shippo and Tsuki's stories matched what he had witnessed. However, the tall vixen's story was so far-fetched she was kicked out of the remainder of the exam. The examiner stopped and spoke privately to Shippo before he released Tsuki and Shippo to finish their exams. Shippo smiled mischievously.

As the two foxes walked from the examiner's office, Tsuki asked,

"What did you tell him anyway?"

Shippo stopped and turned to face the pretty visage that was adorned with a star. He smiled.

"I told him the truth. What about you?"

"I told him the truth too. I think you deserve better than four conniving vixens," Tsuki hung her head. "I'm sorry Shippo."

"I told him the truth. I am the Hero of the battle of Naraku and inventor of the "Heart Scar". That wasn't a lie. As for your declaration that I deserve someone better than you, I think…," he slowed his speech and drew out his words. "I should make my mind up for myself. I'll accept your apology if you go on a date with me." He ended his statement with a cocky smile.

Shippo looked deep in Tsuki's eyes.

"I'd like that," she blushed and smiled.

Immediately their grade cards popped in their hands. Both had gone up a level. Shippo grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around as he cried out in joy. When he released her she looked at him with a confused expression.

"I don't understand."

Tsuki stared at the card.

"The examiner said I would be an idiot if I didn't get a date with you and since you made a bet to get a date with me, we both won." Smiling he offered a paw to the pretty little vixen.

Several dates later Shippo insisted Tsuki meet his "parents". Kagome gushed all over the vixen. Inuyasha just smiled with pride. In front of his parents and friends, Shippo proposed and Tsuki accepted. The groom's mother went a little crazy with preparing a feast but Inuyasha assured the young couple it would only delay their mating by a couple of hours and he disappeared into the forest to find the biggest deer to celebrate their nuptials.

Tsuki watched in wonder at Shippo's parents frenzied activities. Snorting Shippo laughed, "Don't be surprised my beauty. This is just their way to show their love for us. Watch out she will smother you in mother's love. Just wait 'til we have kits."

The beauty just blushed.


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome joins the great circle

**Chapter Kagome joins the great circle of reincarnation**

Rin died in the winter of 1561. At that time Kagome was 79 years old. She was frail but Rin's death hit her harder than she imagined. Rin was the only other female in the village married to a dog demon. They had both been barren. While other women had children, and grandchildren, Rin and Kagome only had each other. Their husbands didn't understand and so the women immersed themselves in their professions and cared for the populous as though the villagers were their children.

Kagome was sad and exhausted. Her heart sister was gone. She couldn't keep up with all the villagers and had noticed that she was forgetting things. Kaede had too when she got older. That's why Kagome and Rin took over full time. Was there someone who would take care of the village for her like she had for Kaede? She and Rin had searched when they were younger but no one wanted to come to a village with demon dogs.

Kagome had actively searched for villagers to learn herbs or some basic first aid. They weren't afraid of Inuyasha. Perhaps they would be interested in health. But no luck other than a farm wife, who lived several miles from the main village, and even then all she could offer was a little bit of time when her husband didn't need her help farming.

The days crawled on and Kagome felt the cold in her bones. Inuyasha would wrap himself around her to keep her warm but still she shivered in her sleep. Inuyasha picked up some warmer fabric and furs at the marketplace in Edo for her. It was an act of kindness and Kagome showed her husband that she appreciated the gift. Intercourse had become painful to her because she had atrophied from loss of estrogen but she smiled and told him that he was wonderful and she loved him. He told her that he was tired from travel and just wanted to cuddle with her. With her new furs and fabric she warmed some. Spring and summer helped her stay warm but when fall started the night shivers did too. Fall turned to winter. Winter was miserably cold, but passed quickly. Spring arrived again and with it beautiful flowers.

Nature has a way of granting mercy on those who love and respect it. Rin's gravesite was beautiful and Kagome spent much time thinking there.

It was the second spring after Rin's death that Kagome's memory started failing noticeably. She was tired all the time. Inuyasha would find her napping with a cup of tea in her hands in front of the fireplace. He would wake her to put her to bed and then cuddle with her. She would open a wrinkled eyelid and smile at him. Her speech grew weaker and she didn't speak as much as she used to. Kagome's hair seemed even whiter and thinner. The bones of her frame seemed more prominent.

Kagome had developed a fascination for holding Inuyasha's hand and running her fingers over the strong young skin down to the razor sharp nails. Inuyasha stayed perfectly still then. One wrong move and he would hurt the frail old woman. In Inuyasha's eyes Kagome was still the young, vibrant woman he met all those 60 plus years ago. He treasured his wife and leaned in to give her a tender kiss. She accepted the kiss but soon leaned back giggling like her teenage self as though she were reliving a very old memory. Her short term memories disappeared gradually.

One morning she screamed out in her sleep, "Sango! Sango! Where are you?"

Inuyasha had been in the kitchen refreshing the fire and cleaning the ash. Rushing to her side of the futon and kneeling, Inuyasha woke her gently.

"Kagome. Kagome. Wake my love. Koi, What's wrong?" He pulled her to a sitting position.

"Sango is missing. We have to go find her." The old eyes darted around the room as though looking for her friends and her bow and arrows.

"Sango died many years ago, Kagome," Inuyasha told her as gently as possible. "Do you remember?"

Kagome's eyes stopped darting and looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome's eyes welled with tears.

"The dream, it was so real. We were on a journey and she wasn't there anymore. She just disappeared." Tears tracked down the beautiful old woman's face.

Inuyasha reached a hand to her cheek and wiped the tears, lingering on her cheek.

"I understand, Kagome. You have often told me that life is a journey and we are blessed with friends and family to accompany us. But for some, the journey is shorter and they leave us. So we have to treasure them for the time we have them." The two exchanged a prolonged eye contact and suddenly clarity appeared on the wizened face.

"Inuyasha, That's right. That's what Mama told me. That's why it's really important you and your brother stand by each other so you will have someone on the rest of the journey with you. I can't be there with you as long as I want but he can. You must find him. Go now and search for him. I'll be okay."

"No Kagome. I won't leave you, not right now. I'll search for him later. Right now I want you all to myself." Tears welled in the inuhanyou's golden eyes.

The woman smiled through her tears.

"I love you," she smiled broadly.

"I love you too," Inuyasha returned the smile.

The couple held each other until Kagome laughed. "I have an old woman's bladder. Help me up. I need to relieve myself. Perhaps you could make some tea for when I return."

"I can walk you to the outhouse."

"No dear, I have this." Kagome smiled. "I do miss a good flush toilet with a bidet, but I can take care of my business without help."

The two lovers laughed briefly as Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet.

As she left the house to go to the outhouse Inuyasha started the tea.

She was longer coming back than Inuyasha had anticipated so he went to find her.

She was talking to a villager.

When he joined them, he heard the villager say, "Don't worry about it Kagome. We all forget things."

Kagome was silent as Inuyasha led her back to their home and the tea that was awaiting them.

After they finished their tea, Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired again. Do you mind putting me back to bed?"

"Certainly, my Koi."

He helped her into the futon and covered her with a number of blankets and furs.

"Are you comfortable?" he spoke softly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." And she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha had just started his day so wasn't going to lay back down with her. However, as he went to the fireplace to remove the kettle from the heat, he got the feeling he needed to be at Kagome's side.

He climbed in the bed and cuddled his wife to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you," a weak voice echoed back.

As he laid there with his wife he reflected on their lives.

Eventually Inuyasha noticed Kagome was cooling so he attempted to rouse her, but to no avail. She had breathed her last and left this earthly plane.

Kagome hovered over the tableau only briefly and blew a kiss. Her spirit continued to rise even as she tried to reassure Inuyasha it was okay. A hand grabbed her on the shoulder and she looked upward.

"He'll be okay, Kagome. Come with me now. We've been waiting for you."

As Kagome looked upward she was greeted by the smiling faces of all of those she had known and loved. Her face beamed and she noticed she was young, warm and strong again.


	6. Chapter 6 What's a Kiss?

Chapter 6

What is a kiss?

Rin had been married a month when Sesshomaru had to return to the castle for "demon business".

Rin wasn't sure what that meant but he kissed her gently and led her to Inuyasha's home where Kagome was outside working on preserving some vegetables.

"Rin, Jaken says the advisors need my "guidance". I will return within the week." Sesshomaru nuzzled her gently and then stepping back added. "Stay with Kagome and Inuyasha please. I want you know that you are safe."

The great dog demon leaped in the air and headed to the West with Jaken flying A-Un close behind.

Rin and Kagome stood watching them until they disappeared. Turning to Rin, Kagome motioned to her vegetable pile.

"Lucky me. Your timing is perfect. I could use the help preparing the vegetables for the pickling solution. Have a seat and a knife."

The women sat down and started cleaning and cutting vegetables, but within seconds Rin spoke.

"What's a kiss supposed to be like?"

Kagome started.

"You haven't kissed yet?!" She choked.

"Well yes, we have but we're both new at it and... and… and…" Rin shook a bit before she blurted, "And it's kind of slobbery. Is it supposed to be like that?" Rin blushed.

Kagome would have laughed but she saw the genuine look of inquiry on Rin's face.

"It's not wrong. A kiss can be some many things." Kagome smiled and reached a hand to Rin's hand. "Come let's make some tea and talk a little before we go back to these chores." The older led the younger into the hut and straight to the tea kettle.

"A kiss is simply a connection of the lips. Sometimes it's soft and calm. Sometimes it's hard and frantic. Some people kiss their relatives in a greeting. Lovers kiss to convey their love. It's the meaning behind the kiss that's most important."

"When the Shikon jewel allowed me to see Inuyasha again we shared a very special kiss. As he kissed me I felt his love, his strength… I felt I had the strength to face 10,000 Narakus. It was though his power ran through me. Later when I returned to this time period, Inuyasha greeted me at the well and his kiss then made me feel like I was home after a long journey."

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she reflected. Rin sipped her tea and hung on every word.

"As for the mechanics of the kiss, typically he pulls me to him, draws nearer and then as he's drawing nearer we close our eyes and our lips meet. He gentle pushes his lips into mine and I part them just a small amount. Kind of like someone gently tapping on the door. My response is to peek out to see who it is first before I open the door wide. Although now that I think of it, the door opens wide when I haven't seen him all day and I'm happy he's home."

Kagome tapped a finger to her lips as she thought about her latest kiss with Inuyasha when he had returned after a several day journey. She smiled to herself and lapsed into silence as she sipped her tea.

Rin waited but tired of waiting and cleared her throat.

"Oh yes," Kagome giggled. "You were asking about kisses. I didn't have much experience kissing. Inuyasha was my only boyfriend. Part of the fun is practicing. Sometimes they are slobbery kisses. Other times they are gentle, tender. Don't worry Rin; I'm sure you're doing it right."

Rin returned the smile.

"My lord husband was my first and only boyfriend. I would never kiss anyone else." Rin stated matter-of-factly.

"Things were a bit different in my time, but I like this time best because that's where Inuyasha is."

Kagome sighed contently and drained her tea cup.

"Shall we go back to the vegetables?"

"Let's!" Rin jumped up and grabbed both cups. Washing them in the nearby wash basin she handed them to Kagome to dry and put up on the mantle. Then grabbing her apron she pushed aside the bamboo door and walked back to the vegetables. Kagome was several steps behind her when she was stopped by Inuyasha who had been in the back room.

"You failed to mention that kisses are like rainstorms. They start gently and then progress to thunder and lightning and then fade away to a rainbow." His eyebrows moved suggestively as he grabbed her hips and drew her tightly into his groin.

"You'll have to remind me of that later, Lover," Kagome whispered as she neared his face, missing his lips and leaving a sweet kiss on his cheek. Breaking away gracefully she waltzed to the door. "More later," she smiled as she left the house.

"Tease," he groused and returned to his interior woodworking project.

* * *

Years later Sesshomaru leaned back breathless after a particularly amazing kiss.

"Who taught you how to kiss?"

Inuyasha reflected on the time he overheard Kagome teaching Rin. Then he smiled.

"You did, of course," his eyes flirted with his husband.

'I taught Kagome, who taught Rin, who taught you,' he thought as he smiled mischievously at his mate. 'But let's keep that to ourselves.'

-posted FF 3 nov 19 Inuvember


	7. Chapter 7 Letters to Mama

"Ever Us—Reflections"

Chapter 7 Letters to Mama

A cross over chapter with "Ever Us—A Slice of Life" chap 12

**Year: 2020**

**After the Takahashi wedding.**

**A package was delivered anonymously to Mrs. Higurashi at the Higurashi shrine**

**with these instructions: Mama, After you read this and let it soak in, call me. Phone number on last page_ –I._**

**Excerpts follow below**

**1500**

Dear Mama,

Inuyasha promised me he will figure a way to get letters to you even if he has to talk to Sesshomaru. He's so funny. Their relationship is much better than when I first met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha three years ago. At least now they acknowledge each other. Well, I'm here now and I'll work on it. Family is important! You taught me that.

The first two weeks of my return to Inuyasha have just sped by so fast. I'm a married woman now, Mama! So exciting! I love him so much! It's so incredible being in his arms. We fit perfectly.

I have to tell you what happened when the well let me through. Inuyasha was waiting for me. He reached in and pulled me up into his arms. Then Miroku and Sango and their three kids and Shippo came. Shippo said that Inuyasha's nose twitched and he was off to the well in a rush so that's why they ran after him.

It was so nice to see everyone again. I missed them so much. We all had so much catching up to do but Miroku said that they'd go tell Kaede and Rin and start preparing a celebration feast. Then he pulled Shippo along with them. Later he told me it was to give Inuyasha some time alone with me. Apparently Miroku and Inuyasha had had a conversation when they were walking back from a job. Miroku asked Inuyasha point blank, "What will you do when she returns?"

Inuyasha grabbed me by the hand and we walked to the tree. I smiled. It's where I first met him. He said, "I have thought about how to do this for three years. I don't have the perfect words. All I know is that I don't want you to go away ever again. Marry me. Stay with me. Forever."

Mama, it was perfect and so romantic! I'm blushing as I write this. I smiled at him and said, "Yes, I will marry you! I had already decided to ask you if you didn't ask me. I can't imagine life without you. I love you, Inuyasha."

Of course we kissed and hugged. He's a great hugger.

When we got to Kaede's we told the others that we would marry that day. I know I wanted a big western wedding when I was a kid. I had the exact opposite. It was simple. We were surrounded by our friends and Kaede and Miroku blessed our union. So my "welcome back" feast was our wedding feast. Got to admit there was less hassle than a modern day bride goes through. No photographer. Rin picked some wild flowers and wove a beautiful crown for me. She really has a connection with flowers. Wouldn't surprise me if she was a florist in a future incarnation. No shopping for a gown. Sango offered to let me use her wedding uchikake. It was cotton and simple. There's no silk in our village except for what Rin receives from Sesshomaru. Rin offered one of her kimonos too but she is only 12 and still very small. She seemed so happy to see me again. I'm sure I'll get to know her better.

The tradition in Edo amongst the peasants has the wedding party starting the day at the bride's family's house and then marching through town to the groom's family's house. The village elder leads the proceedings. Since I had just come from our home, we all just considered Kaede's hut the equivalent of the groom's family home. And Kaede played the role of elder, although I think the village elder would have if we had asked. He has always liked Inuyasha.

I was pleasantly surprised to find out that Inuyasha had made us a hut at the edge of the village. It was a simple little hut but very well constructed. He made it with his own hands. He asked Sango for a little guidance but he did it all by himself. My husband, wow! I'm so happy Mama. Love, Kagome (small flowers surround this entry)

**1503**

Oh Mama! Rin married Sesshomaru today! It's all she's ever dreamed of. Trust me that's all Kaede and I have heard her talk about for the last three years. Sesshomaru was speechless when he saw her in the shiromuku wedding kimono. I was so happy for her. She looked so pretty. Sesshomaru is so clueless about humans. Rin will have her hands full teaching her husband. Inuyasha took him aside to give him some marriage and sex advice. He was so embarrassed later when told me about it. I'm sure Sesshomaru will appreciate it. My husband is a wonderful lover. Giggle. Giggle. Plus it undoubtedly drew them closer together.

Kohaku had the biggest crush on her but she let him down as gently as possible. At first he thought it was because he had tried to kill her years ago when he was under Naraku's influence but she explained to him that Sesshomaru saved her life and she has been in love with him since she was eight. He took it like a gentleman but he didn't visit again for a while.

I caught up with him and told him I understood the feelings he was going through because I felt that way when Inuyasha was focused on Kikyo. He just looked at me and sighed. "But in the end you got to be with him."

Mama, I felt so bad. I'm supposed to be a healer priestess and I made him feel bad instead. Sango said not to worry about it and just give him space. I'm making a wish on the Tanabata tree that he will meet someone nice. He's such a sweetheart.

My love to all, Kagome

Dear Mama,

I love my husband so much! I remind myself of Yuri when she was dating that guy. She couldn't stop talking about him! Now it's my turn. Inuyasha is so incredible! His character is so strong and he's been through so much. He was saved at birth by his father who he didn't get to meet until Sesshomaru and he fought Sounga together.

His momma died when he was just a little boy. Hanyous and demons age slower than humans. His childhood was long and isolated. I can only imagine if it were me I would think I was destined to be alone all my days. Then he heard about the jewel and how it could grant your wishes.

Kikyo showed him kindness and he fell in love with her. But Naraku sabotaged that relationship and he felt betrayed and alone again.

When I met him and released him from the tree he had no reason to trust me. But through our adventures he rescued and avenged Shippo's father and befriend Miroku and Sango. And you know my part. I fell in love with him before he loved me. I couldn't help it. He's so amazing.

Now in our village he's a hero and accepted by the villagers.

And Sesshomaru even talks nicely to him now.

I married a super hero!

Your lucky Daughter, Kagome

Mama,

Today was our first married fight. It was so stupid. I'm so sad. I wanted to talk to you so badly that I stood at the well looking in. Inuyasha caught up with me and started apologizing. He was afraid I was going to jump back in the well. It was my fault anyway. I didn't listen to him. I jumped to conclusions. We talked it out but I'm embarrassed. I yelled at him at the top of my lungs and even "sat" him. We both cried a lot and held each other. I took those dumb beads off and threw them in the well. I pray I never do that again. I really wanted to talk to you today. Kagome.

P.S. About now you would say, "pray to the ancestors for advice". But Mama, I'm older than the ancestors now. (tear marks on the paper)

Mama,

I've had it! I have heard so many backward thinking comments that I started my own school. I realize I'm a woman out of my time and I'm from the future but I got so frustrated with some chauvinistic stupid thoughts. My only students are Rin, Shippo, and Sango's kids right now. The village elder has offered some resistance initially but I figured a way to win his approval. I'm going to asks villagers to talk about their jobs; Baker, farmer, lace worker, dyer, all the villagers will be "professors" for the day. People do like to talk about themselves. And I'm going to teach first aid. If they would just wash their hands!

When I calm down I'll write more. I love you. Kagome

1511

Mama,

I have the saddest news. A bad virus went through the village. Kaede died and I can't have babies. You'll never be a grandma. It's still hard to talk about it so this note will be short.

Rin and I both cared for patients. A large number of people died including Kaede. Inuyasha thought he had become a permanent grave digger. Even Rin and I got sick. We had been washing our hands until they were raw but we got a milder version of the virus anyway. Fortunately for us it doesn't spread to dog demons so our husbands took turns caring of us in our hut. We still had to care for the sick even from our beds. Crazy, huh?

Anyway after our next cycles, we both decided we wanted to have children. After all Rin is 22 and I am 29 now. We stopped the herbal teas and "got busier". But month after month nothing happened.

Rin told me of the conversation she had with Sesshomaru.

She had realized she was infertile and could not carry any children for her Lord. She still calls him that.

Sesshomaru found her crying in a flower meadow near their forest home.

"Why are you crying, my Rin?"

"Oh my Lord! I have failed you!" She says she was wailing.

Sesshomaru held her but was uncomfortable. He hates tears.

"Stop that crying this instant." He commanded.

But of course Rin's crying was worse.

"Rin, stop please. I am in pain."

Rin said she stopped crying immediately and looked at Sesshomaru with big wet eyes. "My Lord husband, are you injured? Where? When?"

She noted her healer mode activated and she was no longer focused on herself.

"I hurt when you hurt, my precious wife. Please tell me what is wrong."

She said there was a pause and she twiddled her fingers for a while before she told him that she was infertile and could not give him heirs.

Rin said that he just looked at her and in his matter of fact style of speech he said that it was not an issue for him.

Rin was confused and told him it mattered for her because it was expected of a king's consort.

Apparently he was proud of her answer and they sat in silence.

Butterflies passed and A-Un snuffled grass before Sesshomaru said that he did not recall ever discussing children with her.

She said that caught her off guard and she had to agree with him.

Then he responded in the most romantic thing I had ever heard. I'll try to quote him right.

"It is because my time with you is short and I am a very jealous lover. I do not want to share you with anyone. I see how children change human relationships. I see husbands and wives pulled apart because children insert themselves in the mix. I was with you when that woman died in childbirth. Rin, I cannot bare to lose you before I have to. I cannot save you again, my Rin, my heart."

He pulled her tightly to his chest and wrapped his fur around her. "Please."

She said he couldn't speak any longer.

Inuyasha took the news and kissed me and then went outside to cut firewood. He does that when he has to think.

He didn't say anything more about it. I want to know how he feels. I'm still sad.

1511

Dear Mama,

Rin and I went to Jinenji's herb farm yesterday. We told our husbands we would be fine without an escort and we would need to get some "stinky" herbs for our villagers. It wasn't a lie. We needed some private time though. We cried and pouted about not getting to live forever with our husbands and that we couldn't have babies. We didn't want our husbands to smell our tears. The herbs covered the smell of tears.

We plan on visiting often.

Rin found some pretty flowers. She wants to get the seeds and see if they will grow near her home.

I felt better after a good cry.

_In the margin was written this post note._

1512- 1561

Time has flown by. Rin and I have made many more pilgrimages to Jinenji's farm. He is such a sweet soul.

I love it here. It smells so fresh. My garden never smells that good. Rin's does. She is such a nature lover and nature loves her.

Rin was laughing when I saw her. Apparently Sesshomaru was a sleep in his dog demon form while Rin was picking flower when Jinenji trotted up to her. Jinenji's hooves were noisy and the noise startled Sesshomaru. He attacked Jinenji. Rin stopped him.

I can sympathize with Jinenji. I still remember how intimidating Sesshomaru's dog demon form can be. (shudder)

1521

Dear Mama,

It's been ten years since Rin and I found out we are infertile. At first it was super hard delivering babies when we knew we'd never deliver each other. Simple comments would make me cry. For a little while I thought I would give up delivering babies. However, today I successfully delivered a baby after a very precarious birthing. The mother and grandmother were there and watched as I coached the young woman. The grandmother thanked me after the birth and told me that I would have been a great mom because of how patient and loving I was with her granddaughter.

Ordinarily I would have excused myself and prayed for a time at the shrine but today I could smile. My heartache has finally transformed to courage. I went to tell Rin. Seems she had a similar experience yesterday.

We are so going to the hot springs this evening and hopefully our men will join us! There are some advantages to not having kids. We don't have to find babysitters.

Kagome

1531

Mama,

I am blessed to have such good friends! Although we see Sango and her herd often, last night was special. Sango and Miroku and their kids were over to celebrate the harvest with us. We laughed and cried and told stories, some exaggerated a bit. I think Rin has almost talked Sesshomaru into joining us at these times. Miroku has tried to make his own sake. It's not very good but we drink it and tell him he is getting better every year. That is true. He's been doing it for ten years. Wow, I just thought about that. Either he is getting better or my taste buds are shot.

Love you, Kagome

1535

Mama,

You really wouldn't believe how peaceful Edo, what you know as Tokyo, is. Using the tree and shrine as landmarks, I walk around here and I realize that the tree grove in front of me will be an apartment complex and that flat area to my right will be a shopping mall. It's so hard to believe. If my homemade calendar is right it's 1535 or so. During the 1530s Edo is still just a cute little village of mud thatched roofs. I know all my neighbors. Between Rin and I, we have delivered every baby and now every grandbaby in the village. More later, someone needs me. Kagome

Mama,

I've treasured so many things you taught me and passed them on to my patients and the villagers. Anger seems to be a problem for many. I've told them it's normal but they can't hit their neighbors, spouses, or kids. It seemed like we had a problem with that for a while in the village. So I made them sit down at a town meeting –talk about a large intervention!

Some men didn't want to attend but Inuyasha told them they would be there or he wouldn't help them. That caught their attention. He helps everyone. He is so strong. (little heart in margin)

I told them that anger was caused by something else like fear or sadness and that we needed to talk about what was bothering people.

Turns out there were a number of thefts and such; someone thought someone else stole their hens, another said their neighbor caused their milk cow to dry up, brothers blamed each other for broken toys, another wife had missing linen-well, you get it. Once all the details were out Inuyasha and I looked at each other. He left immediately and I gave them the rules you gave Sota and I so many years ago or at least many years ago for me.

1\. Give each other permission to feel angry.

2\. Tell each other how you feel. No humans can read each other's thoughts. (And yes, there are a few demons who can read minds but not many.)

physical attacks. Keep your focus on one thing only. No bringing up old trash.

4\. There are at least two sides to every story. Ask first. Put yourself in their shoes.

all the details. Resolve the issue and apologize if you are at fault.

By the time I finished talking to them Inuyasha was back with two fox demons under his arms.

They had been pranking the village so they could get a higher score on their fox demon tests. Inuyasha had talked to their instructors and got the village placed in the off limits section. Plus the students were instructed to make amends.

Best town meeting/intervention ever!

I've also had to advice folks on how to appreciate each other. I have several wives who tell me when I'm checking out their babies that they think their husbands have stopped loving them because they don't say loving things any longer. I tell them that people show love through different ways; words, gifts, actions, time and touch. I'm so glad you told me to read that book before I graduated high school. Practical. And I tell them "Mama says to talk to each other. Never assume anything".

Love Kagome.

Mama,

I love being a priestess healer. There have been a couple of times I wished I had a cat scan or a specialist but for the most part I can handle illness the villagers have. I listen to them like a psychologist. I treat them like a medical doctor. And I help them forgive themselves like a priestess. Wouldn't grandpa be pleased! I would have been an amazing doctor in the modern age—your one stop shop. Hee hee.

(a smiley face was in the margin near this entry)

Shippo got mated /married today. I feel like what I imagine you felt like on that day at the well- Sad and happy at the same time.

Tsuki's such a sweet fox demon. I just love her. They are perfect for each other. They let me throw a feast for them. Demons don't have the same marriage ceremonies but they do make vows in front of their friends and family. It was so sweet but you could tell they were ready to get away. Miroku was drunk and crying on Inuyasha's shoulder. That was funny. Inuyasha was looking very uncomfortable so I got up and whispered in Shippo's ear that they should leave now so Miroku would go home. A few years ago Shippo would have stayed just to make Inuyasha uncomfortable but not tonight. They were gone so fast Sango, Rin and I rolled on the ground laughing.

1538

Dear Mama,

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a conversation last night. They actually talked to each other without fighting!

I owe this all to Rin.

Rin says she didn't say anything special. She thinks her actions might have broken the ice though. Sesshomaru goes with Rin and stands guard when she delivers babies. Rin's practice is unique. She treats demons as well as humans. She says he has seen many things and has to listen to her and to console her when things don't go perfectly.

Many women and infants die in childbirth in this time. I just took it for granted when I lived with you, but for every birth now I shudder. I preach washing hands and keeping the baby warm. So does Rin, but some of her patients are convinced their mothers and grandmothers know more about birth. No one knows more about obstetrics in this century than Rin. She loves babies. I guess Sesshomaru has observed that.

Anyway she had a streak of bad luck a month ago. One woman died in childbirth. Another delivered a stillborn. One baby was blue from having the cord wrapped around its neck. She save it but it's not normal. Then she had a mother die from a hemorrhage. We suspect it was a retained placenta but no one does autopsies in this time.

Sesshomaru has watched people and demons express love, anger, and joy-all from watching Rin. I think it has to be helping him mature.

Recently her luck has changed. She delivered the cutest twins we've ever seen. Both were healthy with strong lungs. Inuyasha could hear when they were born. Since then she's had many more successful deliveries and even a successful breech delivery.

She thinks Sesshomaru is fascinated by the frailty and fortitude of women of any species and their ability to carry children and is giving a second look at humans. And all of that bleeds over to his perception of Inuyasha. Izayoi must have been a strong woman to deliver a half dog demon. Who knows? They may become close brothers and good friends.

It is times like this I think of my treasured memories of Sota. I bet we would be good friends now.

(note in margin)

1558

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are best friends now. They practice sword play for hours and laugh and talk to each other. Rin and I are so happy. (Entry followed by a little heart)

Summer 1541

Dear Mama,

Japanese people have celebrated Tanabata since 755 but my sister-in-law had never celebrated it before. Rin was not brought up with human customs. So I told her about Tanabata when I first returned. She seemed genuinely excited about it. She asked Sesshomaru. The demon version was remarkably similar. Makes me wonder if it was true…

We have celebrated the Star Festival holiday every summer. This year we both asked the Kami to let us come back and stay with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru forever.

_AN—a reminder of the tale_

Orihime (織姫 Weaving Princess), daughter of the Tentei (天帝 Sky King, or the universe itself), wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa (天の川 Milky Way, literally "heavenly river"). Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi (彦星 Cowman/Cowherd Star, or literally Boy Star) (also referred to as Kengyū (牽牛)) who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime would no longer weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come because of the rise of the river and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet. The rain of this day is called "The tear of Orihime and Hikoboshi".

Summer 1546

Dear Mama,

Sango died today. She was working in the field and stopped to grab her heart. Then she dropped to the ground in a heap. One of her grandkids was with her and she yelled for her grandpa. Inuyasha heard and ran. They carried her to me, but there wasn't anything I could do. I haven't felt so helpless in a long time. My heart is hurting.

Kagome

Harvest 1546

Miroku brought his sake to the annual harvest festival. It was the best he has ever made. Even Sesshomaru agreed. We took a cup to Sango's grave. Miroku's health is failing. I heard him ask Inuyasha to watch over his grandchildren after he is gone. Tears ran down my cheek.

Winter 1546

Miroku died last night. His grandkids said that he was talking in his sleep about kissing Sango. When they went to wake him for breakfast he was cold. He did have a smile on his face for the first time since Sango left us. I wonder if he was dreaming of her. Or maybe Kami sent her to fetch him. I miss them so much.

**1561**

Mama,

This will probably be my last letter. I'm 79 years old and I've noticed I'm forgetting things more and more so I wanted to make sure I wrote this entry while I had my wits about me. Plus my vision is a bit blurry.

Mama, I realize now how much you understood and how amazingly compassionate you were to me. If I forget everything else I will always remember how much you love me. I love you.

When I was 16 and the well closed I spent the first year or so feeling sad because I missed Inuyasha so much. I was so in love with him. I'd see lovers walk around town holding hands. I felt so "incomplete". I'm sure you heard my muffled moans and cries to "lost love-type" songs. I actively tried to avoid love songs. They just made me sad.

Remember I didn't date anyone. How could anyone compare?! One day I stood before the old tree and looked longingly at the scar where Inuyasha had been frozen in place. I thought, 'That's enough." I clapped my hands very loudly and said, 'Enough pouting. Think positive.' The rest of the way through high school instead of pouting when I saw lovers I imagined it was Inuyasha and I, together again. I imagined us walking down the streets, sightseeing, holding hands, and all the things that modern teen age girls fantasize about. Occasionally I'd pout but then I would clap my hands loudly to clear my thoughts. Bet you knew what was what was going on. You were always so empathic.

The day the well opened I was really wondering about that positivity. Maybe it was all just a silly teenage girl's fantasy. But the well opened and you were there with me.

I told you about our wedding in an earlier note but I didn't mention my 19 year old newlywed naive thought; "We're going to live together forever!"

Oh the infatuation of love. Rin and I used to laugh about our naivety. I have talked to enough women by now to realize you felt that way too. Now 60 years later that love is even deeper.

But time matures us, doesn't it Mama.

By the time I was 29 and we had found out we couldn't have kids, I was thinking that we were going to be together forever and that I've just got to stay young. So many things were keeping us active and busy but time kept moving on.

After hearing Sango talk about having a granddaughter when we were about 39, I smiled and told her I hoped I'd get to deliver the baby. Inside though, I pouted. "I'm NOT aging. I'm just the right age. Inuyasha loves me. How can I freeze my age to stay with him forever?" I'm embarrassed to say that periodically I felt sorry for myself. Only Rin could understand and we would go visit Jinenji's or the hot spring so our husbands wouldn't smell our tears.

Time didn't slow down. When I was 49 or so I delivered the baby of a woman I had birthed. While joyous and amazing I still realized that my time is running by faster than I wanted. I started to realize I wouldn't be able to be with Inuyasha forever…

I discovered some grey hairs when I was 59. Ugh. No good hair dye at the local merchants. And then to add insult to injury one of the kids (read BRAT) I cared for called me "old Lady". Twenty years later I can laugh at that but then I realized that I couldn't stop the aging process.

I still wanted to be with him forever and Rin wanted to be with Sesshomaru forever. So we put our wishes on the Tanabata tree. Rin says she knows it will work. No harm hoping.

Then I turned 69 and about that time I delivered the third generation of a family. I smile even now as I think of them. I delivered every one of them! I may not have my own flesh and blood children but I claim them. Wonder if they are still around in your time….

Anyway, my joints ached every morning at that point. I was aging and I knew in my soul that I wouldn't be able to stay with him forever. Rin, my best friend and sister in law felt the same way. She had actually understood her time was limited much earlier than I. Guess it has to do with dying twice before. We enjoyed as much girl time at the hot spring as we could get. It helped with aches and pains.

Rin died this year. I haven't been so sad in a long time. I miss her so much.

Mama, I wanted to be with Inuyasha forever but I can't. I've had 60 years with him. I am blessed. Now I just want him to be happy and never alone.

The 19 year old me hoped we could live together forever, that somehow when I married him we'd become "bounded" or our life spans would be connected. I guess I was a little selfish. But now all I want is for him to be happy. He has had such a long life and so many sad things along the way. I just want him to be happy.

I don't regret anything Mama. My life has been rich and I have been loved. I pray Inuyasha is never lonely again.

**At the end of the stack of letters, Mama Higurashi looked to the heavens with happy tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**"Oh Kagome. What a wonderful present you have given me. It's not every mama who can read how their children matured from selfish desires to selfless love".**

**Mama picked up the business card that was stuffed in the back of the ancient tome. It was new and had sharp clean edges. On it was written:**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi, M.D.s**

**Takahashi Clinic**

**B.C.**

**Phone**

_AN—Dear reader, The story continues in "Ever Us-A Slice of Life" chapter 12._


	8. Chapter 8 Inuyasha gets frostbite

Chapter 8 Inuyasha gets frostbite

Year: Winter 1545

Prompt: Inucestlover wonders how Sesshomaru would respond if Inuyasha had a cold. But it's cold here now and frostbite seemed the direction my mind wanted to go. Enjoy!

_AN—This chapter takes place in the period of time the dog brothers are married to their human wives. In "Ever Us—A Slice of Life" chap 11 "A Thorn in the Flesh" Sesshomaru deals with Inuyasha as he suffers an allergic reaction to stinging nettle. _

"BRRR!" barked Inuyasha as he stomped the snow off his feet. As he shook his head he noted he couldn't actually feel his ears. He was tired and cold from having carried firewood to every home in the village.

At the fireplace stirring some herbs for medicine Kagome glanced briefly over her shoulder but did not notice her husband's ear tips were blue.

"Inuyasha, I thought I warned you. I'm making cold medicine today and you need to be elsewhere or you will smell it." She wasn't looking at him now. This was the point where she needed to be watching the mixture to avoid boiling it. It needed to cook, not boil. If it boiled the whole batch would be ruined.

The Inuhanyou husband took a quick sniff and stepped back one step.

"Yeh, I heard you woman. Problem is where to go. Miroku and Sango are "busy" much like I wish we were." The eyebrows waggled but the miko didn't see. She was too busy making medicine.

The only verbal response she gave was a huff.

"Can't you see I'm concentrating?!" Kagome gritted her teeth so as not to yell. This wasn't the first time in their marriage that they had butted heads about making medicine in the house. Inuyasha claimed that the smell lasted much longer than Kagome knew and she should make it elsewhere. Kagome's view was generally about not knowing when people would need it and that it didn't store well without some fancy long named thing known as a "preservative". Typically the conversation ended in a fight, the medication burnt, and both had sad feelings for the day.

"Look Inuyasha, I can't fight today. This batch is for that newborn. It was hard enough for the poor thing to be born in the worse winter in ages but now I'm sure he had pneumonia and I just don't want him to die."

Her shoulder slouched as she sighed. The entire time she was dedicated to stirring the heating mixture. She had not actually looked at her husband. She finished with this comment.

"If it bothers you so much build me a workshop, right next to our house and I'll cook in there."

Kagome resumed her concentrated effort on the cooking pot.

"Very well, Wench!" Inuyasha stormed out of the house, nose dripping from what he assumed was the change in temperature. He headed to the forest near Rin's house. Maybe Sesshomaru could help him. He owed Inuyasha. Maybe he could collect on the debt. Inuyasha reflected.

Several months ago Miroku remarked they needed to be prepared for a rough winter. Coupled with the draught during the planting season and the poor harvest it also looked like there would be a severe cold winter that year. Inuyasha, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru had worked together to bring in as much game as possible so the village wouldn't starve. Sesshomaru had seen the logic in that. After all there were limited resources for the local wild life, might as well "thin the herd" so they all could make it through the winter. That attitude had not gone over well with Rin, who had a tender heart for all animals and believed in the sanctity of all life. The subsequent discussion had led to Rin and Sesshomaru's first ever marital spat. Rin had been so mad she had threatened to move out and had run to Kagome's house. After a moment of shock Sesshomaru trailed out of their home after her.

Inuyasha had been napping in his favorite tree when he smelled Rin's tears. Waking quickly he saw Rin run by on the way to his house. Minutes later he witnesses Sesshomaru trailing mindlessly as if in a daze. Inuyasha jumped down and intercepted his brother.

"Yo, Bro!" Inuyasha tried the nonchalant approach.

Sesshomaru halted his forward motion. Startled he looked at his red clad brother and tilted his head.

"Rin yelled at me and then she ran this way. She was crying. Why did she yell at me and why was she crying?" The big dog looked confused.

"Hey man. I know that look. Let's walk back to your house and we can talk." Inuyasha slowly put his hand on Sesshomaru's elbow and lead him home. On the way home Inuyasha explained what he understood about human emotions, and the arguments which he understood well. The rest of the journey and the subsequent time on the front porch he educated his brother on make-up sex. Sesshomaru was all ears.

Sango had been gossiping with Kagome when Rin bust into the house, a mess of tears. Several hours later after Kagome and Sango had spoken gently to her and helped her understand the logic of Sesshomaru's statement she had returned home to find Inuyasha leaving. Inuyasha waved and jumped into the trees as he rushed home. Rin found Sesshomaru sitting on his front porch leisurely leaning his head back appearing as though he had no cares in the world. Rin apologized and the following kiss and sex was earth shaking.

Cold and numb Inuyasha ran on toward the smell of his older brother. The runny nose had frozen on to his nares and his eyes were squeezed tight to see through the falling snow. Fat snowflakes had caked onto his long eyelashes. As he ran he would periodically shake his head and rub his nose to rid his face of the frozen icicles. His anger at his wife kept him fueled on his path to his sibling; however he knew he was nearing the end of his energy.

Sesshomaru had just returned from a business trip to Castletown to find his home empty. Rin was out delivering babies. She had left a signal so Sesshomaru would know. He had considered searching for her but decided to light a fire first so the home would be warm when they returned. As he watched the logs catch and started burning Inuyasha stumbled through the door.

"Sesshomaru? Can you help me?" Inuyasha asked and then crumpled to the floor as the cold and exhaustion hit.

"Pup?" Sesshomaru dashed to his side. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"So cold," Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru rolled his younger brother over and studied his face. Frozen snot, frozen tears, blue ear tips. The boy needed warmed up! Sesshomaru removed his brother's clothes and after placing him near the fire he transformed into a smaller version of himself and curled around the boy so Inuyasha head's would rest under the big dog's chin and Inuyasha's back would be covered by Sesshomaru's furry chest and belly .

Inuyasha shivered. He was so cold. He was numb.

He felt Sesshomaru take off his clothes. He understood Sesshomaru was moving him to the fire. Then He could feel warmth roll off his brother. It was heavenly. The heat from the fireplace paled in comparison. Inuyasha trembled as the cold was pushed away. There was a moment of bliss. Then suddenly he felt his ears start tingling and burning. The pain became sharper and then it became stabbing. Tears welled in the large round orbs.

"It burns, Sesshomaru! My ears are on fire! So much pain!"

Sesshomaru lifted his head from Inuyasha's and looked. The color was returning to his ears. They were mottled and puffy looking.

"Hold still pup."

Hesitantly Sesshomaru rolled out his tongue and gently laved the delicate auricles. The taste of woods and home exploded in his mouth.

Inuyasha exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Please don't stop," the hanyou mumbled. "That feels good. It doesn't hurt now."

Sesshomaru wouldn't dream of stopping. He had just found a delicious taste and he refused to stop. The dog demon continued licking the hanyou's ears for almost thirty minutes. Periodically he would lick Inuyasha's face. He would later say the tear marks annoyed him and the runny nose needed cleaned or it would mess up his fur. Truthfully it was the most delicious taste he had had since wrestling with his father as a pup. The great dog purred in contentment, lulling his brother and himself to sleep in front of the fire.

An hour later Rin quietly entered her home. She took one look and smiled.

Her puppy was cuddling with his baby brother. So cute! They looked so perfect together.

'Aw! They are perfect together!'

She admired the brothers for a long moment, silently appraising the two men.

'When I die they should be together.'

Rin silently sighed.

'Mmm, Kami, Toga, hear my prayer…Keep weaving these threads of fate. I'm so excited. So much planning to do.'

Rin studied the gorgeous men.

'They aren't ready to hear my ideas of the future yet. I just got them talking and Sesshomaru to join us at harvest fest.'

She regarded them as they breathed slow deep breaths.

'Right now I need to exit and then enter again with more noise so they wake.'

Rin exited silently. She stood on the porch for a moment and stomped her feet as if to knock off the snow. Then raising her voice she called out, "Sesshomaru? Are you home? I'm just getting back from the delivery. Can't wait to tell you all about it. So exciting!"

Rin waited as she heard scurrying of feet then silence and she walked in the home.

The two men were dressed and sitting across from each other with their sides to the flame.

"Welcome home Rin. You have a patient. My brother managed to get frostbitten ears!"

Growling Inuyasha snarled, "It's better than your flea-bitten ones!"

"HA! I don't have fleas! You have Myoga, not me!"

And a round of brotherly wrestling began.

Rin was initially startled but then she noticed the playful manner of the fight. Covering her mouth she giggled a joyous and happy laugh.

Both boys stopped and looked at the petite healer still wearing her wet winter gear. The sound of her laughter brought smiles on their faces and soon they were all laughing too. Sesshomaru went to her side and assisted her with her coat while Inuyasha made tea for them.

Rin checked Inuyasha over and declared he was fine but should stay with them for a while.

"Refreezing after frost bite is dangerous," she said, "and could lead to amputation."

Both men opened their eyes wide at that statement but for different reasons.

Rin regaled them with the events of the delivery. She noticed both men seemed to follow her every word and actually wondered if they would enjoy delivering babies but then scoffed at herself. They were just trying to ignore each other.

'Good luck boys. Ha! Toga! We have strings of fate to weave. Get to it!'

She could have sworn she heard a sharp 'Yes, Ma'am' but she shook her head and laughed. 'I have such a vivid imagination.'

An hour or two later Kagome knocked on the door. After a round of greetings Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye.

"I just delivered the medicine and left the windows open to clear the house. It'll be cold when we get there but the smell should be gone."

Rin chirped in.

"Then have some tea and we'll eat a meal together. That'll make sure the smell is gone. Plus I want to tell you about the delivery I just did."

"Great news! Mrs. Yama, I hope? She was so overdue." Kagome replied excitedly.

"Oh yeah. The boy was huge! I thought I was delivering a three month old," Rin and Kagome chatted as they prepared the meal.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Umm, Big Brother?"

"Hmmm?"

"I actually came this way to see if you would help me build a workshop for Kagome's medicines. It smells so bad…"

"Of course. What is your plan?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened and closed quickly.

"Well, I was thinking….."


	9. Chapter 9 When Sesshomaru returned

Ever Us - Reflections

Chapter 9

When Sesshomaru returned.

Date: 1563

Sesshomaru only loved two people in his life. It took him three years to contemplate it while he roamed the quiet halls of his castle in Castletown. Jaken had thought he was mourning Rin. He was—initially. But she had been aging and slowly dying for years. The night Sesshomaru had taken her home the last time to their cabin in the woods, he had smelled death. He looked at Rin and realized that she had aged. He mourned her as any good spouse should. But she had left him with a thought. She told him that he should mate Inuyasha.

After some time alone in his quiet castle he realized he missed his little brother. Jaken reminded him at regular intervals that Rin had told him to be with Inuyasha when she was gone. Sesshomaru looked around the castle. There were dog demon things everywhere. It suddenly dawned on him. Inuyasha should be there with him. So, he returned to Edo only to find out that Kagome had died and inuyasha was all alone, crying in a tree. The great demon landed gracefully on the tree and softly called,"Inuyasha."

When the swollen, tear filled eyes looked up at him he reached and pulled his brother into his breast, cradled near his heart. The hanyou cried even more. But after the smell of salty tears died away all they both smelled was the scent of "home".

Sesshomaru did not know much about love. Rin was the first being in his 900 years of life that he had loved. But the smell of his brother, the warmth of his touch, Sesshomaru realized that he had found a second love. Rin had encouraged him to look at his brother that way. He did not say anything about it to Inuyasha though. It would not be appreciated. Imagine. He was the older brother who hated his younger brother for his first 200 years of life. The same demon who started to get to know him for 70 years or so. The brother who deserted him again for three years without word if he was alive and well. A brother who was absent and did not help him through what happened to be the hardest time in his life. This was the brother who now returned claiming to love him.—Crazy!

He could start by asking Inuyasha to come home to Castletown. That would get him closer. Then he could court the hanyou properly.

But when he asked Inuyasha to return to Castletown, Inuyasha told Sesshomaru he had promised Miroku he would watch over his grandchildren until they could take care of themselves.

So Sesshomaru had to visit the human town to see his half human brother.

During his visits some of the things they did included hunting, practiced sparring, and watched the clouds. On one lazy afternoon, Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru what he did on these lazy dog days. ''I go for a run," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it!" Inuyasha jumped up from their lounging positions on the ground.

"Brother, I'm afraid you won't be able to keep up," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It's on! You smug, dog you!" Inuyasha growled. His anger mounting.

"Very well. But don't say I didn't tell you." Sesshomaru almost looked sad.

And quick as a wink Sesshomaru morphed into his large dog size and ran off.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and he stared. Within seconds though, he ran after the great white beast. He stopped running when he lost sight of the animal. Panting and thirsty he sniffed for the nearest water. Fortunately a river was within easy reach. The river was shallow on the edges with a deep area in the bend. Inuyasha shed his clothes and waded into the shallow. The water was fresh and cool. He leaned over to get a drink and then sat in the shallows. The water felt refreshing so he lay down in it. He floated a bit and stared at the clouds.

That one looked like a rabbit. Inuyasha watched it cross the sky in a slow lazy pace.

The next cloud looked like a fox. The cloud blew apart and it became a teacup and a saucer.

Inuyasha shielded his eyes.

'Hey that cloud was getting bigger.'

'And bigger.'

'And bigger.'

****SPLASH****

Sesshomaru had flown back searching for Inuyasha. It was not his intention to get so far ahead of his brother especially since he was trying to woo him. So when he turned and saw that he was on his own he stopped and flew back searching for a white head of hair on a red set of clothes. He got almost back to the village still having failed to see the inuhanyou so he circled again. Perhaps his brother had been injured. Sesshomaru began to worry that he made a bigger mistake than ever by racing ahead so far.

He tried to smell his brother but had no luck. So he flew around in the sky tracing the path he had run.

As he passed the river bend he noticed there was a male figure floating in the shallows. Curious if that was his brother or some human, Sesshomaru dropped a bit lower. It was still not clear who the body belonged to so Sesshomaru dropped once again. The male figure was shielding his eyes from the sun so Sesshomaru dropped another time to see who the figure was. It was on this time that he realized it was a NAKED Inuyasha—a very sexually appealing and well equipped —-

***SPLASH***

Distracted Sesshomaru completely lost his bearings and fell in the deep part of the river! The water rose and hit the hanyou immersing him completely.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the water and shook from his nose to his tail instantly. The subsequent spray of water hit Inuyasha just as he stood up to give Sesshomaru a piece of his mind. Water filled his mouth leaving the inuhanyou speechless. He stared as his brother incredulously.

As Inuyasha stood wet and naked staring at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru stood wet and naked staring at Inuyasha. Water dripped from their hair and fur. The wet fur stuck to Sesshomaru's body in a form fitting style. His wet tail drooped. No longer did he look the part of a larger ferocious dog demon. Now he looked like a wet cat.

Inuyasha's wet hair clung to face, neck and back. But the rest of him was free of impeding fabric and Sesshomaru was enjoying the view.

At long last Inuyasha bent over and started laughing and pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Wet Dog..." followed by several more guffaws and "smaller than I imagined" followed by more uncontrollable laughter.

After a few moments it was not funny to Sesshomaru and he switched back to his pristine dry self.

Inuyasha stopped laughing immediately.

"How the hell do you do that?!" He pointed. "You were sopping wet and now you are perfectly dry and dressed."

"You are still naked."

The statement caught both brothers off guard. Sesshomaru was surprised he had mentioned it although if he had been staring the entire time. Inuyasha blushed immediately and dropped back down in the water.

"Stop looking," he called from his water covered position.

"I do not understand. You are pleasing to look at and well equipped as all Inu males are."

"You mean as "you" are," Inuyasha groaned.

"No, I mean as Father and I. I know of no others."

"You saw Father naked!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Why of course. We often bathed after running. There is nothing wrong with the physical body. It's aesthetics are part of its beauty. And you are beautiful, brother. Don't be ashamed."

"Yeh, we'll talk about that some other time. Now turn so I can get dressed."

"I still do not understand but I will turn as you request."

Inuyasha left the water and shook to get rid of the extra water. When content that he had removed the majority of the water he reached into the bush and retrieved his attire. Then when he finished dressing he called to Sesshomaru.

"We can go back to the village now."

"Must we? I thought we might continue our run only this time I wanted to offer you a ride."

"Ride? You would let me ride on your back?!" Inuyasha's voice raised in pitch as the shock set in.

"My back would be best but if you would prefer elsewhere..."

"No, your back is just great!" A vision of his body dangling out of Sesshomaru's mouth flashed by his mind and he shuttered.

"Are you cold, brother?"

"No—no, just fine. Tell me will you jump to this side of the river to get me or do I need to figure out how to get to you?"

Sesshomaru morphed into a sphere and moved over the water to Inuyasha's side. "When I switch I can only speak inu. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I will phase into my dog form and then lower so you can get between my shoulder blades. Ready, Inuyasha?"

"Ready." Inuyasha was actually excited. He was going to get to ride on Sesshomaru's back!

The big dog crouched and the inuhanyou scrambled up his leg and slid into the notch between his shoulder blades. Sesshomaru was warm and dry. Inuyasha felt the soft fur and brought it to his nose. He took a deep breath. His brother smelled divine!

A second later they were off again, racing through the countryside.

Inuyasha squealed with joy! This had to be the best thing ever! They covered so much land as the dog ran along the terrain away from humans. There were two ogres that were bowled over as the great dog rushed by. Inuyasha turned to look at them only to see large paw prints across their chest. He laughed and called out a cheer to Sesshomaru! The inuhanyou tried to sit up higher to see but nearly lost his footing and grabbed quickly to a bundle of fur only to pull some of it out.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to try and see what was happening on his back.

"Sorry Sesshomaru. Lost my balance. Please can we keep going?" The inuhanyou begged and batted his large eyes.

Sesshomaru quivered his fur and started running again. Soon they were on a ledge staring out into the ocean. Sesshomaru switched to his humanoid form and caught Inuyasha as he fell.

"That was AWESOME!" Inuyasha hugged his brother briefly.

Sesshomaru attempted to hug him back but Inuyasha jumped away too fast.

"Brother, was there something in your eye when I stopped. You had a peculiar look on your face, like this." Sesshomaru attempted to make the "puppy-eye" expression, complete with batting his eyes.

Inuyasha squirmed. "That was supposed to be a look you would never say no to. Kagome did it to me all the time. Maybe I did it wrong…"

"If your goal was to get me to continue running, I would say you were successful."

"How about that," Inuyasha marveled. "You did continue running. Thank you, Sesshomaru. It was a lovely run."

"Inuyasha, I would like to share this special place with you. If you need nourishment I will gladly get it for you or if you need heat I will make a fire. But we must wait until the assigned hour to see what I want to share with you."

Inuyasha looked about. It was a rocky flat place overlooking the sea. If Sesshomaru wanted to share it he wouldn't complain but he did think food and a fire would be nice. "Sesshomaru, Fire and food would be great."

The dog demon nodded and zipped off to procure the firewood. When he returned with the wood, Inuyasha arranged the wood and lit a fire. Then Sesshomaru raced off again in search of food. Inuyasha maintained the fire.

The second log had barely caught fire when Sesshomaru returned with several rabbits. "They are for you. As you can see that I am capable of providing for you."

Inuyasha quirked his head and wrinkled his nose and eyes as he thought about that comment. He replied, "Well, I could have feed myself, you know."

The silence and odd expression had made Sesshomaru realize his comment was not received as he intended.

"Your ability to feed yourself is not at question, Inuyasha. You are very capable, a trait I value highly."

Sesshomaru sat near the fire close to Inuyasha and they remained like that with silence as their only company. In time the sun set behind them, its final rays kissing the ocean farewell. As the fire burnt low Sesshomaru allowed mokomoko to provide Inuyasha with heat.

Sesshomaru leaned back on his arms. Inuyasha copied his actions.

"Now brother, watch the sky."

As with any great stage play the sunset served as an intermission between day and night. Within thirty minutes the sunlight was gone completely from the sky and the stars and moon took the stage. The ocean water lapped against the sand softly akin to an orchestra warming up. As their eyes accommodated to the darkness, the difference in the dark blue black background and the bright stars and planets sharpened. A lone bird called for its mate. The water sloshed steadily against the shore.

The entire Milky Way galaxy spread out for their personal inspection. Starlight reflected on the water creating an almost exact duplicate.

Inuyasha smiled. His brother wanted to share this glorious scene with him. He turned to Sesshomaru and whispered, "Thank you".

"There's more. Wait a few more moments," Sesshomaru murmured.

There was no need to speak in hushed tones yet in that moment the universe demanded it.

They continued to stare at the stars and listen to the oceanic orchestra. The steady beat began lulling Inuyasha to sleep.

A little time later, Sesshomaru called "Inuyasha," but there was no response. He turned to see his brother asleep, curled in close to Sesshomaru's side, mokomoko protecting him from the chill. Sesshomaru treasured the moment. But then he called again.

"Inuyasha". The inuhanyou moved. Sesshomaru touched his forearm gently and shock his brother.

"Inuyasha, it's starting," Sesshomaru pointed to the sky.

The hanyou followed his finger and gazed to the heavens.

Flashes of light raced across the sky, one after another.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! It's a meteor shower! What a wonderful surprise! Thank you for showing me. It's so much clearer and grander here than at the village. Thank you!" Inuyasha's eyes sparkled as they reflected the flashes of starlight.

"I am unaware of the term "meteor shower," Inuyasha. I simply wanted you to see the falling stars," Sesshomaru puzzled at his brother's response. "Aren't you going to make some wishes?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have been," the hanyou smiled. "And one of them has already been answered. Having a great day with you, my big brother!"


	10. Chapter 10 Uncle Jaken

**Chapter 10 Uncle Jaken**

**Date 1566**

After the meteor shower Sesshomaru visited even more frequently. Inuyasha found that he looked forward to it. One could even say he became younger in spirit, more playful and lighthearted when Sesshomaru was around.

One time during a break in their sparring practice Sesshomaru decided it was time to tell Inuyasha of his intentions. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and hoped he was prepared for this news.

"Inuyasha, Our wives have been gone for over two years now. I'd like you to consider me as a potential mate. We are a good match. We are both strong and handsome. We are both independent." Sesshomaru sped up. "Demons can mate their own family members unlike humans. They can mate whomever they deem. With your permission I would like to court you. As you haven seen, I am able to feed you, keep you warm, protect you from harm. I have sufficient wealth to allow you to have a—"Sesshomaru's speech was at full speed, spieling off all his thoughts from the last three years when Inuyasha interrupted.

"Wait! You want to court me?" Inuyasha stared. Tessaiga dropped to the ground with a ka-thunk sound.

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded.

"Um…You want to court me?" Inuyasha repeated this time exaggerating every word.

"Yes," Sesshomaru confirmed, tilting his head and smelling to see if there was something amiss.

"Yeh. Interesting," Inuyasha bent down and picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"I am uncertain of your response, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Make that two of us," Inuyasha replied. "Can you give me a minute or two to put my thoughts in order?"

"Of course, brother."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes as if to clear them of dust. Eventually he asked, "Sesshomaru, I know very little of the way of the Inu. I was raised by humans. They frown upon familial relationships and they don't like same sex situations either. If I say yes now am I committed to mating you? I mean I like you a lot and I love you as a brother but you want ME as a mate—like a forever mate?!"

"Yes, I want you as a forever mate," Sesshomaru confirmed, still more than an arm's reach from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued to stare at him as though he had two heads.

"If you require proof of my affections, I would be happy to oblige," Sesshomaru took a step forward.

Inuyasha took a step backward.

Sesshomaru stopped.

"Are there still things from our past impeding your perception of me? I would gladly apologize for them and attempt some type of compensation…"

"No, no, no, NO, STOP! That's not it. And I have told you before; I forgave you for all of that stuff! It was on Rin's birthday so many years ago. She wanted specific gifts from us. You were to ask me to forgive you. And I was to forgive you for your behavior in the past. She wanted us to be friends. How could I ever refuse her! What kind of present would it be if I didn't keep my word?"

Inuyasha had started to raise his voice from frustration and anger but as he reached the end of his rant his mind's eye flashed to the look of joy and gratitude on Rin's face. His speech ended softly.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he thought of the time leading up to Rin's 60th birthday. Shortly after the frostbite incident, Rin had started talking to him about how he and Inuyasha would be lonely after she and Kagome were gone and they should mate. When he seemed to drag his feet on the issue, she suggested he start by apologizing to his brother for all the hurtful things he had said in the past. Sesshomaru listened, but it wasn't that simple in his mind. Demons were long lived and had even long memories. It wasn't unusual for a feud to continue for six generations! However, she was persistent and reminded him that his brother was part human and had been with humans the most, and that humans forgave each other.

Apparently she was working on Inuyasha at the same time.

"You are a man of your word. Forgive me Inuyasha. She did say that was her best birthday ever."

The two stood in silence while the crickets chirped and the birds sang. Neither heard nature's chorus though. They were lost in their own thoughts.

Final Inuyasha sighed and said, "If you want to court me, then do it in the old fashion way of the Inu clan and teach me the ways of our ancestors. Tell me stories of our father and those before him. Now, can we get back to sparring?"

Sesshomaru nodded and they resumed their practice. However they both were distracted.

Sesshomaru's mind was on Inuyasha's request about stories of Father. While their wives were alive Inuyasha had asked Sesshomaru for stories of their father. Sesshomaru typically found some other topic to discuss and ignored Inuyasha's request. Now it was to be part of their courting process. Could Sesshomaru talk about their father without hurting? He had forced that part of him in the back part of his mind because the loss of their father was the most painful thing that had ever happened to him. Would it tear him apart?

On the other side of the practice field Inuyasha was smirking. He really didn't have any hang ups with same sex or familial mating. He thought Sesshomaru was sexy. He knew of demon mating, but he wasn't going to make it easy for Sesshomaru. He wanted to know about their family. He wanted to know their father.

The sparring matches went in favor of Inuyasha to such an extent that he finally called it a day.

As they walked off the practice field to get some water Inuyasha asked, "So what does courting entail, anyway?"

Stopping Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "There are three phases. Ordinarily I would have had to ask a relative for permission to court you. As Father and Lady Kaede are gone, I will have to research that part and get back with you."

"Well, if it matters any, I give you my permission," Inuyasha blushed and scratched his head nervously.

"That matters the most," Sesshomaru said. And in a quick move grabbed Inuyasha hand and kissed his knuckles.

The hanyou was even more flustered at that.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'This was going to be fun.'

Later that evening Sesshomaru returned to Castletown. Jaken greeted him at the castle gates.

"My Lord! My Lord! You have returned! My Lord!"

Sighing heavily Sesshomaru commented, "Jaken, you act as if I will never return to my home. Get us some tea and join me in my study."

"Right away milord!" Jaken raced off to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru went directly to his study and started reading the mating scrolls that were there. All of them mentioned the importance of familial support.

'Well, I see no reason to talk to woman who birthed me. There is no other. What shall I do?'

Just then Jaken tottered into the room with a tea tray. Sesshomaru appraised the small imp.

Here stood a demon that had followed him for decades unquestionably. He wasn't particularly brave or courageous but he was loyal. He had conveyed Sesshomaru's wishes back and forth to the Castle while he stayed with Rin. 'Jaken had confronted the advisors when they were not doing what I asked. He is more of a family member to me than my own. Hum. I wonder.'

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began, "How long have you followed me?" Sesshomaru took the tray from the imp and sat it down.

"It has been many decades of proud service, My Lord," squawked the imp. "They have been the best years of my life." Jaken paused and glanced at his Lord. "My Lord, why do you ask? Have I failed you? Please tell me you are not going to release me. Your servant lives to please you." The imp started sweating and panicking.

Sesshomaru waved a hand to silence the prattle.

Jaken shut up.

"Sit, Jaken. I would like to converse with you." Sesshomaru sat at the tea table and pointed to a seat near him.

The teapot was too far for Jaken to reach sitting. He struggled to reach it.

Sesshomaru noticed the movement and commanded, "Sit, Jaken. I will pour the tea."

"I couldn't allow such," Jaken squawked. His arms waved about franticly. "I am but a lowly servant."

"Would you sit if you were with Lady Rin? Or if you were with family?" Sesshomaru queried as he lifted the pot and started to pour the hot liquid in two cups. He kept an eye on Jaken to see how he would respond.

Jaken stopped moving. "Yes, Lady Rin and I had tea often. And I would sit with family."

"Very good," Sesshomaru said as he finished filling the cups and sat the pot down.

The two cups poured and untouched in front of them Sesshomaru continued. "I owe you a great deal of gratitude, Jaken. You have been by my side faithfully, watching over my lands, but most importantly watching over my dear Rin."

"Oh precious Rin," Jaken cooed, tears welling in his eyes. "It was such a sad day when she perished. Nature mourned for her. I miss her." Jaken wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono.

"I know you do, Jaken. As do I. I would like to take a few moments and reflect about her. Would you join me, and share memories?"

"I would," Jaken looked at Sesshomaru with happy tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I am not sure she mentioned it to you but she wished me to mate Inuyasha when she and Kagome were gone. Were you aware of her wishes?" Sesshomaru carefully watched Jaken for his response.

"Yes, Milord, She asked me to remind you of that every so often as well. She spoke to me about it every time we saw each other in her last ten years of life."

"My," said Sesshomaru, "I didn't realize it was so often. Did she ever mention why she felt that way."

"Oh yes my Lord," Jaken was getting into the conversation. His Lord was listening to him and he was basking in the attention. "Kagome had confided in Rin that she was worried about Inuyasha being lonely again. Apparently your brother was very lonely after his mother died. He didn't have any friends. Being a hanyou Inuyasha really didn't fit in the human or demon world. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were his first true friends. Kagome shared that with Rin. Rin understood being alone. In the time between the death of her parents and when we met her, Rin was alone. For you and me two or three years aren't very long but for Rin it left a lasting impression."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Jaken continued. "Rin didn't want anyone to be alone. She was worried about you too."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose. "Hnnn?"

"Yes, Milord. She felt that you and your brother belonged together. You wouldn't out live each other. You are both dog demons. Your personalities complement each other. And you need each other, she said."

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru paused to contemplate Jaken's words. "That's what she told me too. I think she might be right. How do you feel about it, Jaken?"

"Lord Inuyasha and I are compatriots. In the past we were mean to each other. But after you left Lady Rin in the village and I saw that he watched over her like a big brother I realized we were kindred spirits."

Sesshomaru had to school his face. 'Kindred spirits—I wonder if that's what Inuyasha thinks.'

Jaken didn't notice. His Lord was listening to him. He continued, "I believe Lord Inuyasha should come to the Castle. It is his home too, is it not Milord?"

Sesshomaru nodded and sipped from his tea cup which was cold now.

"I approached Inuyasha about allowing me to court him. He said I could court him if I did it in the old fashion way of the Inu clan and teach him the ways of our ancestors."

"Congratulations, Milord!" Jaken squawked excitedly.

"There is a small problem, Jaken," Sesshomaru sat his cup down and looked at his retainer.

"In the way of the Inu I must get permission from a relative. We have none."

Jaken's chest sagged. He knew not to ask about the Lady Mother. Finally he said, "Lady Rin would be so sad."

"Jaken, how would you describe your relationship with Lady Rin?" Sesshomaru queried.

"Milord, I always felt close to her. When you left us, I watched over her. I cried when she died. I always thought of myself as her favorite uncle."

Sesshomaru smiled.

Jaken's eyes opened even wider.

"That's it! Jaken, you gave me the answer to the problem! You were an uncle to Lady Rin and that makes you an Uncle to me by marriage. Uncle Jaken, will you can give me permission to court Inuyasha?"

Jaken stuttered and then fainted.

Sesshomaru could help chuckle a bit before he splashed the cold tea on Jaken's face.

Jaken roused. "Lord Sesshomaru? I could have sworn you just called me Uncle Jaken."

"I did."

Jaken bowed his head to the floor. From that position he said, "My Lord, I know you don't like to repeat yourself, but for the sake of this old imp would you say it again?"

"Rise Uncle Jaken."

Jaken lifted his head slowly from the tatami mat and looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made eye contact. "Jaken, uncle of my late wife and uncle of this Sesshomaru by marriage, will you give me permission to court Lord Inuyasha?"

Jaken's eyes twinkled and his mouth smiled. "I give you my blessing, nephew."

"Very good. I will be in the library researching ideas for my gifts to my future mate." Sesshomaru stood to leave.

"My Lord? May I suggest some portraits of your great father? I am sure Lord Inuyasha would treasure that."

Sesshomaru looked to Jaken and nodded. "Thank you"

Jaken fainted again.

Soft laughter floated down the quiet castle hall.


	11. Chapter 11 Tell Me About Father

**Chapter 11 Tell me about Father**

_After getting a relative's permission to start courting, you have to prove your worth as a potential mate._ _It could have been anything, food for the table, jewels, anything._

Sesshomaru stared at the scroll. He was conflicted. Why couldn't Inuyasha want gold or riches. His mind drifted to the last time he had seen Inuyasha.

"Tell me stories of our father and those before him."

How many times had he evaded that subject?

"Tell me tales of Father." Inuyasha would ask.

"Maybe later," Sesshomaru would say and then he would fly away.

'Can't get away this time,' Sesshomaru ran his fingers through this hair. 'I could start with something simple. Something, something,…' Sesshomaru fingered the scroll. 'I could show him this scroll. It was written by our ancestors.'

So, the following day when Sesshomaru visited Inuyasha he showed Inuyasha the scroll and explained that he had asked Uncle Jaken for permission to court Inuyasha.

As soon as Inuyasha heard "Uncle Jaken" His knees buckled taking him to the ground and he started laughing.

The hanyou could not contain his mirth. He crossed his arms over his stomach in an attempt to catch his breath, but as soon as he got his breath he'd started laughing again. Tears ran down his face and his smile completely enveloped his face.

As Sesshomaru looked on he couldn't help but smile. His brother's laughter was light and carefree and filled the air with joy. Soon Sesshomaru knelt next to him. He began to chuckle.

When Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru laugh he was spellbound. The great dog demon's laughter tripped something in his brain. It lightened his heart, soul and mind. It was addictive. He wanted to hear it the rest of his life.

When they had regained some of their composure Sesshomaru explained how Jaken became his uncle. That only served to restart the inuhanyou's giggling and soon they were entwined patting each other's backs and shoulders as peals of laughter burst from deep within.

There is nothing quite like laughter. It brings people together. It lightens their burdens. It builds bridges.

When the laughter died down the two lay on their backs and watched the clouds. Intermittently, Inuyasha would chuckle and point to a cloud.

"Look—it's Uncle Jaken," and he would recommence laughing.

Sesshomaru lay on his side with his elbow propping him up, watching his brother laugh. 'So beautiful.' Cautiously he reached out to touch a lock of Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha turned toward him and smiled.

"Thank you for talking to Uncle Jaken on my behalf. How is the old imp, anyway?"

Sesshomaru gazed tenderly at Inuyasha. "Well, he claims to be your compatriot, your kindred spirit."

"Yeh?" Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru twirl his hair in his fingers with fascination. 'Who would have ever imagined this tender moment.' Smiling he nodded, "I suppose we are—kindred spirits. We are both fond of you." Inuyasha's eyes softened as he focused on his brother's lips, that looked like juicy slices of fruit.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hum?" Inuyasha was hypnotized by his brother's lips.

"May I kiss you?" Sesshomaru gazed at Inuyasha's glazed expression. It was so soft and caring, like a lover.

"Uh-huh," Inuyasha nodded, pursed his lips and closed his eyes in anticipation.

Sesshomaru closed the gap and pressed his lips to his brothers. The taste of sweet fruit, power and electricity raced through them.

There in the grass field, after a good belly laugh, the brothers shared their first kiss. Later they would think of it as an electric moment, that moment when brothers fell in love.

When they had to stop to take a breath of air Inuyasha pulled back a little from his brother and lifted a hand to feel his face.

"I have always wanted to touch your face. You are so handsome." Inuyasha whispered softly as his fingers moved from the demon's jaw to his cheek.

Sesshomaru leaned into the touch and panted lightly.

"That feels so good," his eyelids fluttered.

"Your face is so smooth," Inuyasha cooed. "You steal my breath." Then he moved closer and placed small butterfly kisses along Sesshomaru's markings.

Sesshomaru directed Inuyasha's kisses back to his lips. Their lips met. They could taste each other. Sesshomaru's hand caressed Inuyasha's cheek. When they broke apart Sesshomaru spoke.

"Your face is smooth also. And Inuyasha, you are beautiful." Sesshomaru leaned and lightly kissed Inuyasha.

More touching and kissing followed. But Inuyasha was not prepared to proceed further than kissing at this time, so he pushed back a little to take a deep breath. His face was flushed and his expression soft.

Sesshomaru was charmed.

When Inuyasha regained his ability to breath, he asked, "Tell me about our Father, please, Sesshomaru. Was he tall? Was he nice? Was he funny?"

Sesshomaru paused. He was relaxed and his guard was down. If they were to be mates he needed to be truthful…

"Inuyasha, I haven't talked about Father with you or anyone because it hurts. I'm saddened when I think about how much I miss him. It's like a huge hole in my heart. Also I'm not proud of the last conversation we had. I have been so foolish."

Inuyasha watched his brother's body language. He grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and brought it to his heart. Caressing the smooth back of Sesshomaru's hand and wrist he offered strength to his brother.

"Sometimes it helps to talk. I never had a conversation or met him until we fought together to silenced Sounga. I can't judge your last conversation. Let me help you. Tell me about Father."

So Sesshomaru told Inuyasha tales of their Father. Sometimes they cried together and sometimes Inuyasha cradled his big brother as he cried. And both were healed.

And the day turned into night and the two dogs slept together under the stars, curled in each other's arms.

The following day Sesshomaru appeared standoffish. Inuyasha stood behind him and hugged him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

"I am uncertain what you are thanking me for."

"When you shared the stories of Father you gave me a piece of your heart. You gave me a gift of trust. I feel so much closer to you now than ever in my life. I can barely catch my breath when I think of what that cost you in faith." Inuyasha squeezed his chest into Sesshomaru's back. Tears welled in his eyes.

Sesshomaru had been feeling "uncovered" or naked from exposing his feelings the night before. That morning he wasn't sure what he felt and was tempted to run away to the castle to think about it. It seemed that would have been a grievous error. His mate-to-be had just soothed his soul with a hug and some kind words. He turned around in Inuyasha's arms.

Placing his arms on Inuyasha's waist he gazed into his future mate's eyes.

"I need you. I want to be with you as soon as you allow me. I am going back to the castle to pick up something and then I would like to give it to you tonight. Will you welcome me into your home?"

"With open arms!" Inuyasha smiled and reached up on tip toes to give his future mate a kiss.

The kiss secured on his lips Sesshomaru smiled and phased off to the castle.

'I've got to clean that cabin!' The hanyou dashed off.


	12. Chapter 12 Washing My Hair

**Chapter 12 Washing My Hair**

The day sped by.

Inuyasha checked on Miroku's grandchildren and assured they had plenty of wood for their hearth and food for their table. In exchange Miroku's grandchildren gave him fresh vegetables from their garden and flowers for his home.

Inuyasha accepted the gifts and returned to his cabin to tidy it up. He opened all the windows and dusted the entire home. He took out all the linen and aired out the futon. To the bystander it appeared that a red tornado was at work in the home.

Next he started a stew with the vegetables and some meat that he had caught. He had become a very good cook if he said so himself. Time to impress his future mate.

Future mate.

Inuyasha stumbled. He really was in love with Sesshomaru. It had happened. He loved his brother as a friend and brother but suddenly he realized that he was IN LOVE with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sat down in the middle of the room.

Should he be shocked?

He tilted his head as he thought about it.

No, he really wasn't.

He had fallen head over heels in love with his brother, the great dog demon.

How about that!

When all the pieces slipped together in his mind, he smiled and stood up. 'Better go to the hot springs and get cleaned up.' So, he raced off to bathe.

While he soaked he pondered what gift Sesshomaru would bring him. Would it be gold, or jewels? He hoped not. He really didn't have any purpose for such things. He laughed as he day dreamed of a tiara with a crescent moon dangling between his eyes. His hand raised and he batted at the imaginary jewel.

Silly.

Next he wondered if the present would be a sword; one made from Sesshomaru's teeth. Wow! That would be very powerful, but totally unnecessary.

Inuyasha laughed at his imagination, each day dream crazier than the next.

Bathing complete, Inuyasha regarded his wardrobe. Perhaps something different would be appropriate for tonight…

At Castletown, Sesshomaru searched down a local artist that his father had used.

"I am in need of a painting of my father in his dog form resting with Izayoi, his human wife."

"Right away, Lord Sesshomaru. Can you describe for me what pose you would like? I can easily draw them together. They were quite beautiful." The old artist sighed happily.

Sesshomaru regarded the artist thoughtfully. "Yes, they were beautiful together." 'And so will Inuyasha and I,' he added in his head. Then he proceeded to tell the artist the details he desired.

Sesshomaru left the artist to accomplish his task and returned to the castle. Wandering through his home he wondered what touches Inuyasha would add. He was lost in his fantasies when Jaken was heard squawking for him.

He counted to ten and then went in search of the old imp. He did need to give Uncle Jaken a report on his courting.

As he walked by the throne room he saw Jaken. He nodded silently and entered the throne room, assuming his position on the elevated tatami. As he waited for Jaken he took in the appearance of the room. It was stark. 'I shall commission the artist to paint Father on that wall. Yes, that will improve this room tremendously.'

Sesshomaru was staring at the wall imagining the great Inu Taisho flying in his Inu form and some humans at the bottom of the mural staring in awe at his beauty when Jaken walked in.

"My Lord, it is so good you are here. Word of your courting has reached your advisors and some of them are at odds." Jaken was breathless.

Sesshomaru stared. The only one who knew was Jaken. Clearly he had told the advisors. Sesshomaru snarled, his fur rising slightly.

Jaken stopped in his tracks and dropped to the floor to gravel.

"My Lord, I told the maids to clean your chambers to prepare for the day you bring home a mate. They told the kitchen staff who told the stable hands who told the castle guard. If I had known this result I would not have said anything."

Sesshomaru's fur smoothed back in place. Eventually he replied, "It matters not what any of them think."

"As you say, Milord. But it would be to the hanyou's benefit to clear the castle of-," Jaken paused as he searched for the best word. An evil smile crossed his face. "It would be a good mating gift to Lord Inuyasha if the castle was cleared of hanyou haters."

"Inuyasha is quite capable of defending himself," Sesshomaru replied, curious as to Jaken's plans.

"Certainly Lord Sesshomaru!" the imp agreed. "But one does clean out a viper's nest before settling in its place."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Allow me, my Lord. This uncle would love to search and dispose of," Jaken rubbed his staff of two heads lovingly, "vermin who opposed my Lord's happiness."

"How long do you anticipate this "spring cleaning" will take," Sesshomaru inquired.

"Unknown my King. I shall study the situation thoroughly."

Sesshomaru paused as he considered what Jaken had told him. It may take longer to get his mate home, but it would be safer for him. After a length of time he replied to Jaken, "So be it. This Sesshomaru does like a clean house."

That matter resolved Jaken summarized the remainder of the castle business. Everything else was in order.

When that was finished Sesshomaru returned to the artist's studio. The painting was finished and drying. It was lovely.

"Thank you. I would like another piece for the throne room. You may take your time on this piece." He described the concept to the artist. Gathering up his courting gift, he left a pile of coin in payment.

Next Sesshomaru returned to the castle and soaked in the hot springs.

He selected his favorite clothing. Then he checked the time.

'Tonight is a new moon. I need to hurry so I can protect my future mate.' And with that thought, Sesshomaru phased into a bright ball and skyrocketed across the sky toward the forest of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had dressed in the lovely kimono and accompanying hakama and was regarding his visage in small mirror Kagome had brought to the Edo village on one of her first trips. He appraised his clothing and decided it was good when he suddenly changed to his human form.

"Holy Kami!" Inuyasha panicked as he looked in the mirror. "I look like Rin! This cannot be happening to me! This is a disaster! Sesshomaru will take one look and turn around and walk away permanently. Kami, no!"

Inuyasha fussed with his hair and paced the room.

"Sesshomaru can't see me like this. He just can't! What can I do?"

Eyes frantically took in the materials available. He spoke to himself. He could rub ashes in his hair.

'That would smell bad. Sesshomaru could smell that.'

How about saying he was sick and Sesshomaru needed to come tomorrow?

'Sesshomaru could smell a lie.'

Inuyasha's panic mounted.

He spied a towel that Kagome had used to dry herself. That could work.

'Let's try that,' he agreed with himself.

Grabbing the towel he wrapped it around his hair like he had seen Kagome do. He grabbed the mirror and assured all the loose hairs were tucked in. "This would work."

Just as he said that, Sesshomaru arrived at his door.

"Inuyasha? I have arrived. I'm coming in."

Sesshomaru entered the hut bearing the painting in one hand. His eyes fell up his future mate standing in the middle of the floor with a piece of cloth wrapped around his head. Inuyasha appeared flustered and slightly embarrassed. Sesshomaru laid the portrait to the side.

"Inuyasha? Why have you got a piece of cloth wrapped around your head?" The dog demon stared dumb fixed.

"I –I – I…" Inuyasha started and then sighed deeply. "I was going to tell you I just washed my hair and it was still wet, but that would be a lie." Inuyasha's face dropped. "I can't tell you a lie."

Sesshomaru stared. "I appreciate that. But why would you even consider it?" His tone was gentle but still confused.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and centered himself. Lifting his hands to the towel, he unwrapped his hair. "It's easier if I let you see than if I try and explain it."

Lush ebony hair rolled down from the top of his head in large crashing waves, eventually falling in to their natural place about his face. Inuyasha lowered his head and stared at the floor. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha the effect was bewitching to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, entering Inuyasha's personal space. Gently cupping his chin he raised his brother's face. Inuyasha looked away.

"Look at me, please," Sesshomaru whispered reverently.

Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You are so handsome, my love," Sesshomaru was star struck. Never in his life had he felt this way. He was really in love. He wanted to protect this lovely creature with his entire being. He wanted to be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing at night. He wanted to ensure he was well fed, safe, comfortable and content. He wanted to share his life with Inuyasha.

"Please don't keep any part of you from me. Just when I think I know love, you enchant me even more."

Sesshomaru leaned forward. He gently kissed Inuyasha's human lips. They tasted sweet and delicate, more delicate than his hanyou form. Sesshomaru would have to be careful on these nights.

He broke the kiss when he felt tears on his cheek.

"Why are you crying? Was I pressing too hard?" Sesshomaru checked his brother for blood or injury.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously as he tried to find his voice.

"You – (sob) – were – (pant) - perfect."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly and continued to sob until he calmed himself.

Sesshomaru reciprocated the hug, hold his brother snuggly to his chest, occasionally sniffing to determine his state but also just savoring the moment. This creature was beautiful!

When Inuyasha calmed enough to speak he did not release his brother from his grip but rather turned his head so he could smell and see Sesshomaru's neck.

"Are you able to talk yet, my Inuyasha?"

"Your Inuyasha? You would still take me looking this way and crying like a frightened rabbit?" Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"Mine, only mine. No one but me gets MY Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled in a possessive manner.

"Does that mean that—that—you're My Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hesitantly whispered.

"Yes!" the great demon said emphatically.

"Even with all the tears?" Inuyasha continued to question.

"Tears or laughter. Happiness or sadness. Wealth or poverty," Sesshomaru answered. "Now, I get to ask some questions."

Inuyasha nodded his head against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru pulled back a bit and lifted Inuyasha's face to look at him. The soft visage sported tear-streaked cheeks and swollen puffy eyes but still looked ravishing.

"What has brought my future mate to such a state? I should like to know so I can vanquish it to the Netherworld." Sesshomaru declared.

A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"I am afraid my thoughts are the cause of this," Inuyasha admitted sheepishly.

"Explain," said Sesshomaru.

"I forgot tonight was my human night, so Itriedtohideitfromyou," Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow as he replayed the answer slower in his mind. Quickly he blinked his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly as if to clear cobwebs from his face.

"I know of your human nights. Why would you hide it from me?"

Inuyasha hung his head. "Because tonight I look like Rin."

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked closer at Inuyasha.

"Intriguing. You were upset because you thought you looked like my deceased wife? I am not sure I understand why? Her looks were appealing."

Inuyasha sighed again. "I didn't want to remind you of her loss and make you sad."

"Yet, you made yourself sad instead," Sesshomaru finished. "Inuyasha, you are exquisite. You look like you."

Sesshomaru place his hands on either side of Inuyasha's face. His thumbs wiped away any tears that remained. "I am truly bewitched by you. I want to spend my life with you even more today than yesterday. You are so much more than handsome. You are beautiful in body and spirit. You are courageous, loving, generous, and strong. It is I who should fear being rejected by you. Accept my courting gift. Be my mate, Inuyasha."

Tears sprang anew but this time for joy.

"Yes, I will be your mate, Sesshomaru."

"First sit and let me show you my gift. Then after that you would serve me a bowl of that divine smelling stew in turn?"

A genuine smile took over Inuyasha's face for the first time that night. "I love presents. I can't wait to see."

Sesshomaru turned to retrieve the portrait. It had been rolled up and placed inside a heavier piece of paper.

"Close your eyes. I wish to hang it so I can see your expression when you look upon it."

Inuyasha did as he was instructed and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru unrolled the portrait and after determining the size wall that would be best for it, hung it and stepped back.

"You can look now, Koi."

The newish nickname brought a flush to Inuyasha's cheeks. He opened his eyes and stared mesmerized at the picture. It was a painting of their father in his giant demon dog form and his mother resting safely in his paws.

Inuyasha was speechless. He stared into Sesshomaru's face, tears of happiness welling again in his eyes.

Sesshomaru replied, "I had seen them together like that a number of times so I just asked the castle artist to capture my memory. Seems that he did a good job," Sesshomaru turned to look at the portrait again. He was caught off guard when Inuyasha ran to him and hugged him with such force that they both fell on the tatami floor of the cabin. Inuyasha peppered his mate-to-be with kisses.

In between kisses he murmured, "It is the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given me." "It's beautiful." "I love it." "Thank you so much." "I'll treasure it forever." "It's the best gift ever." and others.

Sesshomaru glowed. He was pleased with himself. He had picked the best gift for his mate. He would have to thank Uncle Jaken. He caressed Inuyasha's back and arms as the pup covered him in kisses. He would have been content to remain there all night however a rather loud grumble from a certain inuhanyou's stomach stopped the affectionate attack.

"Um. Excuse my stomach," Inuyasha blushed.

"Let's feed that stomach," Sesshomaru smirked, "so we can get back to more affectionate demonstrations, hum, My Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and dashed to the fireplace. Grabbing two bowls of stew he sat them at the table.

"Now it's my turn to gift you, dear brother. I am a pretty good cook, if I say so myself!" The pup was returning to his normally self-assured self.

"I look forward to it. It smells wonderful!"

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. That small act hit Inuyasha with a ton of force. That had always been his chair, his place, as head of his home. Now he would be second to his brother. They should probably talk about that….

But not now.

As soon as Inuyasha sat down to his right Sesshomaru dipped a spoon into the bowl. Flavors exploded on his tongue! "This is amazing, My Inuyasha! Delicious! Yum!" Sesshomaru savored the flavors and gave his positive review regarding the meat and vegetables.

The compliments fed the hanyou's soul. Inuyasha smiled. Maybe they wouldn't have to talk about it after all. He could see himself cooking for his brother. Something about taking care of Sesshomaru appealed to Inuyasha. He took a bite of stew and savored his own cooking.

"Yeh, I'm a pretty good cook."

When dinner was finished complete with second helpings and Inuyasha had cleaned and put up the dishes, Sesshomaru decided it was time to talk about the third step in their courting process.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you about the third step in our courting process."

"Okay," Inuyasha said and he sat down in front of Sesshomaru.

"The scroll says the last phase is to invite you to come home, to our castle. I am ready for that stage, my Inuyasha but it appears my home is full of vipers that are venomous to hanyous."

"S'ok. I can take care of myself," the brave pup declared.

"I am quite aware of that," Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his sword arm at the point where Inuyasha had detached it.

"Oops. Did I ever apologize for that? I'm—"

But Sesshomaru cut him off. "Don't be sorry. You were protecting yourself and Kagome. You were justified. If anyone needs to apo—"

But Inuyasha leaned over and kissed him stopping all talk of apologies.

The kiss broke apart and Inuyasha leaned back in his chair smiling self-satisfied.

"So then tell me why I shouldn't go home with you," Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru began to wonder himself. What a kisser! He took a moment to put his thoughts together.

"In Uncle Jaken's words one does clean out a viper's nest before settling in its place."

Inuyasha allowed the wisdom of the statement to sink in.

"Go figure. The old imp has some smarts. Can't argue with that logic. But where does that leave us?"

Sesshomaru had hoped Inuyasha would understand the situation. He was right again. He stood and offered a hand to Inuyasha who stood in front of him.

"That leaves us with right here, right now. Inuyasha Takahashi, I would very much like to mate you this evening. If you feel your human body is not –"

A hard kiss slammed into the dog demon's mouth. A tongue requested entry. Sesshomaru teased it and then broke them apart. He kept Inuyasha close to his body but back far enough he could look him in the eyes.

"I believe it is custom for humans to recite some words to each other first. I like the idea.

I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, promise to accept and love you.

I promise to share with you all my love.

I promise to be faithful to you forever.

I promise to watch your back.

I promise to treasure you.

I promise to share my life with you until it ends.

These promises I will keep through good times and bad.

I proudly proclaim this to the world."

Inuyasha smiled.

"I like the idea too.

I, Inuyasha Takahashi, promise to accept and love you.

I promise to share with you all my love.

I promise to be faithful to you forever.

I promise to watch your back.

I promise to treasure you.

I promise to share my life with you until it ends.

These promises I will keep through good times and bad.

I proudly proclaim this to the world."

The new mates stared at each other. Sesshomaru leaned toward Inuyasha as Inuyasha leaned up to meet him. Halfway there, the lovers lingered a breath apart. Anticipation mounted. Then lips met and electricity flowed.

xxxxxxoooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Elysian Fields a young girl with a pony tail on the side of her head jumped up and down with joy. A jovial dog demon warrior reached down and patted her head.

"Well done, little one. You have done well to help my sons. Thank you.

-Fin-


End file.
